Love Bites
by My-Facade
Summary: Caroline never thought she would be making the drive to New Orleans, but here she is, a week after the events of 5X11 with Katherine/Elena in the passenger seat..Caroline really hopes she wont run into a certain sexy hybrid but things never seem to go her way do they?...Klaroline Kalijah Canon up to 5X11 xxx
1. Journey

_Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've written anything I _seriously_ thought about posting but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head this is how I would have liked things to go and I hope it appeals to other Klaroline and Kalijah fans!_

_Cannon up to 5X11._

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did Klaroline would be the main couple ;)_

Chapter one-Journey

She really didn't want to do this, what was the point anyway? What has this girl ever done for her? Other than kill her of course which in itself was a curse and a blessing, Caroline can't help but admit she has become a better person ever since she was turned into a vampire but that's no reason to suddenly turn into captain save-a-ho for her killer even if it was to help save her friend.

The entire drive she debated with herself whether to turn back or not but when she reached the half-way point she gave up and decided to just go for it, besides what's the worst that could happen?

Caroline sighed and turned towards the reason she was making this drive to New Orleans in the first place Katherine/Elena was sat in the passenger seat with a broken neck and pumped full of vervain, it didn't take them long to figure out what Katherine did and Caroline was the unlucky vampire that was picked to sort this mess out, it made her stomach uneasy when the only reason she was chosen was because everyone knew if they ran into Klaus that had a soft spot for her and if he was going to listen to or help (and not kill) anyone it would be her.

She sighed as the wind breezed through the open widow ruffling her hair, she was probably going a bit slower than she should be going but the thought of by chance, which was a good chance seeing as it is supposedly his city, coming face to face with Klaus again after their last encounter a week ago made her heart pound and butterflies seem to have taken up permanent residence in her abdomen.

"I knew I would see him again at some point in my lifetime, but not this bloody soon, I mean what do I even say to him? 'Hey buddy remember me? I know I said I wanted you to walk away forever and then had hot sex with you but never mind all that I need your help' oh and don't forget to smile Caroline" she muttered to herself angrily "…I really hate my friends sometimes" she said with a grimace as she passed the Welcome To New Orleans sign.

Caroline was driving through the streets of New Orleans, which she had to admit it was a beautiful place, making the turns necessary to get to the hotel they would be staying at when she heard a groan coming from beside her

"What the hell..." was muttered and Caroline made a sharp turn into an alleyway to park

"Good afternoon Katherine" she said icily looking at her face with an indifferent expression, Katherine snapped her head to look at Caroline

"Where the hell am I?" she hissed

"Before you think of running away don't forget you're in Elena's body which I'm stronger than…now do I need to snap your neck again or are you going to hear me out without doing anything stupid?" Katherine looked at her calculating her chances of getting away, she seemed to argue with herself before resigning to the fact Caroline was right and slowly nodded keeping a wary eye on the blonde girl.

"good, I do hate driving in silence, now as much as neither of us want to be here we are in New Orleans-" Katherine looked shocked before fear plastered itself on her face "yes believe me I know, I don't want to be here either but believe it or not I'm here to help, this is the witchy capitol of the world and if anyone knows how to get you out of Elena's body and back into your own they're going to be here" she decided to leave out the part where they will probably run into Klaus and/or his siblings at some point

"So you're basically here to kill me?" Katherine snapped and crossed her arms

Caroline raised an eyebrow "as much as I would like you dead, you did kill me after all, I have your body in the back" she said gesturing backwards "I thought maybe we could find a witch that can restore your body so you can go back into it and live out your little life anywhere that isn't in our lives."

Katherine glanced backwards and saw a blanket she assumed her body was encased in; she scrunched up her nose before turning back.

"You really thought New Orleans was the best place? What with Klaus and his none too understanding siblings running amok here? I understand this was just the best plan your small brain could come up with but if they find out I'm here we'll both be dead before you can beg for your miserable, pathetic life"

Caroline would have left her on the side of the road if it wasn't for the fear she could plainly see in Katherine's eyes, she sighed, _god I've been sighing a lot lately_

"Look this is our best chance to get your life and Elena's life back, Klaus won't hurt you if I'm here...I hope, all we need to do is find a witch that will help us get your life back then you can leave any time you want and will never have to see any of us ever again" Katherine raised an eyebrow at her before speaking

"You're ability to try and see the best in everyone is going to get you killed one day and I think this plan is stupid…but fine, let's go on a witch hunt" Caroline saw a small amount of hope enter Katherine's…um Elena's? eyes as she pulled out of the alleyway and made her way to the hotel they were staying at, unaware of the eyes fixed on their car as they drove away.

_Not sure what to make of this so far but I hope you all like it and are looking forward to seeing what happens :D _

_Any support and tips are welcome as it has been so long since I've written anything! I know my punctuation sucks lol _

_Until next time! xxx_


	2. Hotel

_It's only been 6 hours since I posted the last chapter and I can't be more grateful for all the support I've received in such a short amount of time, I love you all! _

_Thank you to_ '_ElijahsKaterina' and the guests who reviewed the first chapter!_

_ElijahsKaterina- thank you so much for your comment :) you actually made me come up with a better idea for something! Thank you for your support!_

* * *

Chapter 2- Hotel

Pulling up to the hotel they noticed the area they were in, it was on the outskirts of the city so it wasn't too busy, the hotel was quaint, not too flashy but not run down either.

Caroline smiled in relief as she parked, driving was a bore and it felt good to finally stretch her legs, she went round to get the bags while Katherine got out of the car

Katherine immediately turned her nose up "seriously? We're staying here? You do know we're vampires right?" she said scathingly

Caroline rolled her eyes "I am well aware of what we are but we don't want to attract too much attention, I have word there's some kind of drama going on around here and we don't want to be in the middle of it, especially if the original idiots are involved." She said while pulling the bags up to the front door

Katherine sucked her teeth to make a 'tsk' sound and reluctantly followed making sure to glare at everything she deemed 'under her status'

"Hi can we get a room with two double beds please" Caroline said pleasantly to the girl behind the counter

Without even looking the girl popped her gum and practically threw the key at her "2b" was all she said before going back to reading her magazine

Caroline gave her a tight smile as she said thanks; she heard Kathrine mutter something about killing someone for less than that but pointedly ignored her and made her way to the stairs to begin the climb to their room

"You do know I have killed people for less than that right?" Katherine repeated

Caroline sighed "yes I'm sure you have but I haven't and you're not going to while were here, remember we want to keep a low profile"

"yeah that's great and all but if we're going around asking about witches then there's no point, every supernatural creature will know two random strangers are poking their noses where they don't belong and questions will be asked, I've heard they don't like nosy people here…this really is a stupid plan why am I going along with it!?" Katherine's voice got louder as she spoke

Huffing in annoyance Caroline spun on her heel to face the brunette "look I'm currently your best bet at getting your life back so you are going to listen to every little thing I say or I'm chucking you at the originals and walking away, they can deal with this…and I'll have you know I have a plan" she turned back and carried on her descent up the stairs finally getting to their floor, as Caroline put the key in the door Katherine spoke up again

"So what is this plan oh holy one of greatness?" you could practically feel the sarcasm slapping you round the face

Caroline ignored her in favour of turning on the light and putting the bags on the bed, she gets a couple of blood bags out and chucks one at Katherine while biting open her own

"Ugh, can't I just go downstairs and put that desk girl out of her misery?" Katherine said, she must realise it's a lost cause though because as she's talking she's opening the blood bag

Caroline doesn't bother answering her question, she has other things on her mind, like the fact she's had the feeling someone's been watching them since they entered the city. Every time she turns her back she can feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she peeks out the window noting how night has now enveloped the city before closing the curtains warily

"What?" Katherine asks

"I've had a strange feeling since we got here, like were being watched" Caroline replies "Nadia isn't still following you is she?" she says suspiciously turning to Katherine

She raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow "I doubt it, besides if it was her she would have shown her face by now, mummy issues and all that"

Caroline's lips form a thin line in worry

"look it's probably nothing, we're both stressed from being in this god forsaken city why don't you take your mind off of it by telling me your oh so great plan?" Katherine said sensing Caroline's worry

"You're not going to like it"

"didn't think for a second I would but like you said you're my best bet at a life of my own so I'm going to listen and tell you how stupid you are after" Caroline scowled at her

"Look I don't like being in this body any more than you and your annoying friends do so I'm willing to try" Katherine snapped folding her arms

"ok fine, but if I hear the word stupid I'll hit you" Caroline warned before continuing "basically tomorrow we go in search of a witch called Jane-Anne Deveraux, Stephan heard she's a powerful witch who lives here, if we can convince her to help us I'm sure we can help her out somehow…if that doesn't work then we go visit two brothers who may or not be happy to see us and ask for a bit of assistance"

"You're actually leading me to my death" Katherine said scathingly "you're an idiot you know? I expect Jane-Anne Deveraux is already dead so that leaves only one option and you can go to hell if you think I'm going to let you walk me into Klaus's hands-" before Katherine could continue a sharp pain erupted from her arm

"OW what the hell!? I didn't fucking say stupid!" she shouted at a stone faced Caroline

"You said idiot it's the same thing really, what makes you think the witch will be dead?"

Katherine huffed "because I sent the almighty dickhead that is Klaus a letter informing him of a plot some witches were cooking up which involved his demise, I imagine he's already put a stop to it, he's not very fond of people who try to kill him after all"

Blocking out the part of her that screamed to defend Klaus Caroline bit her lip thinking, this really only left one option which she was dreading

"ok here's what we'll do, Stephan was sure she had a sister so tomorrow we will go searching for her, if we turn up blank we'll have one more go at finding one before searching for Klaus" she said not realising she had only said the hybrids name

Katherine smirked "oh I see, if you're that desperate to get a bit of hybrid lovin' I can search for the witches while you search for your booty call, I'm better at staying hidden after all" she teased

"How did you know about that?" Caroline asked eyes widening, fear setting itself low in her chest

For a moment Katherine couldn't speak as the meaning behind Caroline's words sunk in "…you...you actually slept with him? You had sex with Klaus?"

Caroline dropped to the bed with a groan burying her head in her hands

"I have to say…I'm kind of proud Barbie, sleeping with the big bad wolf and living to tell the tale, gotta give you some respect for that even though I hate the man"

Caroline peeked through her fingers to glare at the other girl

"…how big is he?"

"Katherine!" a blush made its way up Caroline's neck to rest on her cheeks

"Ok, ok!" Katherine laughed "ok I'm bored of this room, we're young, hot and alive, we should be out living it up! Get dressed I saw a club not far from here" she jumped up and began sifting through one of the suitcases

"No we've got to keep a low profile here" Caroline said sighing

"fuck that, I'm bored and if I'm going to die soon then I want to have some fun first" Katherine chucked something at Caroline "besides you owe me for snapping my neck and dragging me out to this hell hole, let loose for once Barbie…or do you only do that for Klaus?" she said sniggering

"Shut up! It was one time! Besides I know all about your hook ups with a certain walking suit" she shot back

Katherine froze for a second but seemed to ignore Caroline's comment

Caroline picked up the piece of clothing Katherine had chucked at her and immediately raised her eyebrows, it was a short, sorry very short, black body con dress with a triangle cut out between the bodice which was sure to show ample cleavage and a zip going down the back

"You're joking right? I can't wear this!" Katherine just rolled her eyes and grabbed something for herself out of the case "you have an annoyingly good body and I want you to shed that 'good girl next door' vibe you have, it literally makes me want to vomit, I mean who's going to see you anyway?" Katherine said already stripping off and stepping into her tight black body con dress and donning a pair of red platform shoes

Caroline frowns "you're really annoying you know that right?"

Katherine smiles "yupp! Now put that on so I can do you're make-up"

xXx

as the girls stepped out into the night air Caroline has to admit to herself she looks good, the dress hugged her body in all the right places and the black heels she's wearing do make her legs look amazing, her make-up was dark and seductive and her blonde curls tumbled round her shoulders

"I must admit you know you're stuff" she smiled at Katherine who smirked back

"of course I do" she said before making her way down the street, she had paired a dark red lipstick to match her shoes and her eyes were similar to Caroline's, her brown locks fell gracefully down her back

Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile before following after

* * *

_wow that's chapter two done! I'm getting this done much quicker than I thought I would :D I just have so many ideas' for this story I want to get it down quickly so I don't forget them!_

_Thank you sooooo much for all the support I've received in these last 6 hours since I posted the first chapter it means soooo much xxxxxx_

_All reviews are welcome! xxxxxx_


	3. Quick Note!

Note-

For those of you who are wondering why chapter two went down for a while it was because I accidentally put 'Sophie' instead of 'Jane-anne'

I feel like such an idiot lol!

Hopefully I fixed all the mistakes and chapter 3 will probably be up in the next few days!

Sorry for the mistake xxxxx


	4. Witches

_Hi guys! I have started this chapter pretty much straight after I posted chapter 2, I seriously can't stop writing! _

_Sorry for the mix up with the names in the last chapter I feel like a noob lol _

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did Klaus would be my husband ;) xx_

Chapter 3-Witches

"Oh my god that was fun!" Caroline yelled as she fell back onto the hotel bed "I swear we should have died of liver disease!" she laughed.

Katherine laughed with her "Wow Barbie, I never knew you could actually be fun, you surprise me"

Caroline smiles and turns to lie on her side "there's a lot you don't know about me…but I'm rather surprised I had a good time, you're quite cool when you're not killing people" she sticks her tongue out.

Katherine actually smiles "if I didn't know how to have fun I would have killed myself a long time ago" her tone was light but even through her drunken fog Caroline could hear the truth behind the words, maybe Katherine there was more to Katherine than she thought.

"who was that guy you were talking to anyway? Won't the big bad wolf get jealous?" Katherine teased changing the subject

Caroline flushed "his name was Marcy or Marcel or something, not really my type but he wouldn't leave me alone, I think he has a thing for blondes, he kept stroking my hair like I'm a bloody dog" they both laughed together

"Oh well I hope I never have to see him again" Caroline smiled at Katherine "we should probably get some sleep now, got a long day tomorrow" Katherine sighed and stood up shakily. Walking over to the closet that housed the suitcases she grabbed two shirts and two pairs of shorts, chucking a pair to Caroline they got dressed in silence, before long they were under their blankets turned to face each other from their opposite beds.

"oh yeah just so you know if you even think of running off while I'm asleep I will hunt you down, you've met my friends, you know we can be very resourceful" Katherine rolled her eyes and made a sound Caroline assumed meant 'ok'

The next thing she heard was Katherine's breathing even out and Caroline sat up.

This gave her time to think

'_what am I going to do if I run into Klaus? I don't think I'm ready for this yet it's too soon…what if he's moved on?...can I handle that?' _Caroline thought about how she would feel if she arrived to see him with another woman and immediately pain erupted from her chest and tears prickled in her eyes

Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes she changed her thoughts to happier ones, she thought about what happened last week, how she could almost feel his hands running down her body if she thought too hard about it which of course made her a bit too hot under the collar but the happiness that came along with the memory was too difficult to ignore, his kisses ranging from sweet and gentle to rough and desperate seemed to be the only thing she could think about lately and it was driving her insane!

"I'll just have to explain that I am here on business and in no way want him to whisk me away to see the world…I wonder if I keep telling myself that it'll make it true." She whispered to herself before lying back down and closing her eyes, sure that dreams of soft lips and rough hands were soon to follow.

xXx

As Caroline woke up she made sure she thanked the vampire god that she didn't get hangovers anymore and slowly sat up in bed stretching.

The first thing she noticed was the sun drifting through the gap in the curtains and the dust that was visible in the air it was almost pretty how it floated in the rays and the second was the absence of a certain brunette.

"Oh crap that bitch!" Caroline shouted as she scrambled to get out of bed, running over to check the girl wasn't in the bathroom.

After confirming she was the only one in the room she sat back on her bed before running her hand through her hair.

'_What the hell am I going to do now?' _Caroline thought to herself.

Before she could come up with any ideas she heard a sound from outside the door, using her vampire speed she threw open the door and grabbed the throat of whoever was there.

"Katherine?" she said confused when she noticed she had her around the brunettes neck, taking note of the coffee cups that were spilt over the hotels worn down carpet she immediately let go of her neck.

"seriously Barbie!? I try and do something nice and I get choked!" Katherine snapped while rubbing her neck trying to soothe the pain.

Caroline actually felt guilty "I'm sorry, I thought you'd bailed" she said wincing when Katherine's sharp eyes landed on her.

Katherine merely glared before pushing past her and getting her suitcase out from the closet.

"I guess I understand, but my throat isn't a stress ball, try and refrain from choking me in the future…let's just forget about this and go on this ridiculous witch hunt…but I get to pick what you wear" she said chucking some clothes at Caroline.

The blond girl rolled her eyes "is this going to become a thing? You picking out my clothes?"

"Yupp, you obviously need guidance on how to look hot…plus if we happen to run in to that Marcy guy again you might have a shot" she said sniggering.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle at how absurd all this was and walked into the bathroom to change. It was only a couple of minutes before she emerged "ok seriously? Are you trying to turn me into a blonde version of you?" she said looking down at the back skinny jeans, red tank top, black knee high boots and leather jacket she was currently wearing.

"It looks good on you, besides if you keep walking around looking like a virgin you're basically screaming 'I'm a target!'" Katherine replied rolling her eyes "besides I bet Klaus would like it" she said with a wink.

"…shut up Katherine"

xXx

"Ok if I was a witch where would I hide?" Caroline muttered to herself as she and Katherine wandered around the city centre sometimes stopping to watch a street performer before continuing.

Katherine suddenly groans loudly causing people around them to glance over "seriously we've been walking around for like two hours, just admit you don't know where you're going!" she complained.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I do kno-hey there it is!" she said excitedly.

Katherine turned to look at the establishment.

That's what we've been looking for? You do know we passed it 3 times right?" Caroline flushed in embarrassment, she would rather die than admit she was distracted at the prospect of running into a certain sexy hybrid.

"Whatever, let's just go in" she mumbled walking towards the restaurant.

Katherine smirked as if she knew what Caroline was thinking but followed silently.

They walked into the restaurant, there was light music playing in the background and only one person sitting at a table in the corner drinking what they assumed was a strong liquor.

They noticed a girl behind the bar wiping down the surface, Caroline walked up to her.

"Hi are you Jane-Anne Deveraux?" she asked quietly.

The girl turned to look at Caroline, a guarded expression appeared on her face, she looked as if she was going to run before standing her ground and replying.

"No my name is Sophie, Jane was my sister, she's dead" Caroline winced, best not to say it was probably because of Katherine "I'm sorry for your loss."

The girl took a deep breath before replying "what did you want with my sister?"

Caroline looked between Katherine and Sophie "well my friend here has got into a bit of a mess and we were in need of her special talents to maybe sort it out…I don't suppose you have the same talent?" Caroline said hopefully.

Sophie immediately tensed, and she did a quick scan of the room "I can't help you, if you're looking for that kind of help then you came to the wrong place" she whispered and turned away, Caroline was taken aback.

"Are you ok? Is someone threatening you? Maybe we can help?" Sophie scoffed and shook her head "No one can help us, it's best if you leave, they won't like you asking questions you'll get yourselves killed" and with that Sophie walked into the back leaving the girls dumbfounded.

"Well that was a waste of time."

"…Shut up Katherine."

xXx

Walking out of the restaurant Caroline started walking down the street at a brisk pace leaving Katherine to jog to keep up.

"what's wrong with you?!" Katherine said grabbing her arm.

Caroline have her a look that said 'really?' "if what she says is true then there's no point in looking for other witches…we have to go to plan B" Katherine only then seemed to realise what that meant and she went rather pale, Caroline gave her a tight smile and turned around.

Only to bump face first into someone's shoulder "oh god sorry- oh hey it's Marcy right?" she said rubbing her nose, Marcy's eye twitched slightly as he looked down at the blonde woman.

"It's Marcel…" he said giving a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes, Caroline immediately flushed in embarrassment while Katherine none-too-subtle sniggered from behind her "I'm sorry Marcel, I was quite drunk when I met you" she gave her best puppy dog eyes and he smiled wider.

"It's ok Caroline, but you should really watch where you're going, you don't want to bump into someone dangerous" he said as he brought a hand up to stroke her hair "I'll see you around" and with that he turned around and walked off.

"Oh my god he really does stroke your hair like you're a dog that's hilarious!" Katherine said guffawing while Caroline tried to resist going back to the hotel to wash her hair "God he's creepy" she shuddered.

"Creepy? And who might that be?" a familiar voice sounded from behind them causing them to freeze.

Caroline was the first to turn.

"Hello Elijah."

xXx

_And there's chapter 3! I plan on starting chapter 4 after I've posted this :D_

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story, I appreciate it!_

_Reviews are always welcome! xxxx_


	5. Elijah

_Hi guys I've just finished chapter 3 and am starting chapter 4 straight away, its 4 in the morning and I can't stop…neeed heeelllpppp lol xxx_

_Thanks to chhavi, ShootingStars97, ElijahsKaterina and all the guests that reviewed! xxxx_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything _

_I would like to thank ElijahsKaterina for your review, I hadn't planned of having Tyler involved in this story at all but when I read what you wrote the idea came to me so thanks! :D xxx_

Chapter 4- Elijah

Tyler Lockwood was not someone you thought would be dangerous if you walked past him in the street but behind the surface he was a very dangerous person, the first hybrid to be successfully created and then the first to break the sire bond to Klaus, he was a strong individual.

Something was wrong though, plans and plots of revenge circled his mind in a frenzy, bloodlust and urges to kill tore through him every time the original hybrid was mentioned, even if he thought about him for a moment it seemed to drive him insane with the urge for revenge. Insane at the fact he has failed time and time again to outsmart Klaus.

But this time, he would get his revenge, this time would be different, he would take down Klaus and get Caroline back.

Tyler sat in the alleyway Caroline had pulled into when she and Katherine first arrived in New Orleans rocking back and forth, hands twitching as if they wanted to grab something or someone "I will have my revenge, everything will be perfect" he whispered to himself.

Everything would be perfect.

xXx

"Hello Elijah" Caroline said in a strong voice, hoping she could hide her nerves, Elijah stood there with one hand in the pocket of his suit trousers, if you looked closely you could see slight confusion and frustration in his eyes.

"Miss Forbes, Elena what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he said in a tight voice, even Caroline could tell he wasn't happy to see them; she was about to correct him and say that it was actually Katherine when she felt a pinch on her arm.

Looking round she saw Katherine smiling "hello Elijah, sorry for the trouble, we were just passing through" she said in her chirpiest voice obviously trying to imitate Elena.

Caroline raised an eyebrow but decided to go along with it, Katherine must have her reasons. Turning back to Elijah she stumbled back slightly, he looked hard at them, almost as if he were angry.

"You shouldn't be here, it would be best if you packed your bags and left" he said in a final voice, Caroline flinched, she really didn't want to argue with Elijah but he wasn't giving them much choice. She was about to speak up again when Katherine beat her to it.

"look Elijah, were here for a reason and we're not leaving until we complete out task." Katherine said giving him a cold stare.

'_She's a lot braver than I am, but I suppose they do have history' _Caroline thought to herself as she looked back and forth between the pair as they have a stare off.

"Task? And what might that be?" he said without breaking eye contact, he was obviously not pleased to see them and had no problem making the fact known.

Katherine smirked "Well that's for us to know and for you to never find out now keep your nose out of our business" Caroline winced when his face turned into a cold hard glare, if Katherine was still trying to pass as Elena she wasn't doing a very good job.

The tall original walked towards Katherine, his stare never breaking, he seemed to deliberate with himself "You will do well to watch your tongue, it could get you in a lot of trouble…now if you decide to turn away now and ignore my warnings then I'm afraid I will have to take drastic actions"

'_Omg what is his problem? He doesn't get to decide what we do and where we go' _Caroline thought angrily to herself "Seriously what's the problem? We're looking for someone, it doesn't involve you or your siblings" Caroline spat causing him to tear his gaze away from Katherine and stare her down.

"Unfortunately for you I find that hard to believe considering our history" he spoke quietly, his voice almost deadly causing Caroline to reconsider her decision to stand up for them, luckily Katherine spoke next.

"Look I realise we don't have the best history but trust me when I say our being here has nothing to do with any of you…maybe we can help each other out here?" he raised an eyebrow at her proposition "And what makes you think we need any help?"

Katherine looked like she had just won something; maybe she had seen him give something away that Caroline hadn't? "Well seeing as the witches in this town are afraid to do magic and baby vampires are running amok at night I would say your brother doesn't have as much control as he would like" she smirked when his eye twitched

'_Vampires running amok? When had she seen that?' _Caroline thought to herself, a sudden chill ran down her back as the feeling of being watched came back, taking a quick glance around she brushed it off and focused back on the pair.

"You and you're siblings haven't been here that long, definitely not long enough to scare witches, they are a proud race and won't take too kindly to vampires telling them what to do, I'm guessing someone else is pulling the strings around here?" she looked even more pleased when his lips formed a thin line showing she was right.

"Well as luck would happen you have already met him" Elijah looked thoughtfully at Caroline for a moment "Maybe you can be of use after all" Caroline really didn't like the look he was giving her but if this was the only way they would get any help off them then what was the harm?

Elijah pulled out a piece of paper and pen, he quickly wrote something and passed them the paper "This is our address, meet me there tonight, make sure you're not followed" and with one last suspicious look shot at Katherine he was gone.

Katherine and Caroline looked at each other, their eyes wide "Our?"

xXx

"What the hell is Caroline doing with Elijah!?" Tyler yelled at his pack, he had been following them shaking in fury when that man had touched his Caroline and almost couldn't stop himself from giving away his position when Elijah showed up but he managed to keep his distance long enough to hear something about witches being scared and vampires running amok before he had to back away, he saw Caroline tense and glance around, fearful that his position had been discovered he retreated.

A boy no more than 16 stepped forward "Maybe they are working together?" he suggested

Tyler shot him a murderous glare "Caroline would never work with them, she knows what they are, what they've done to our lives…unless…she must be compelled by them, that's the only explanation!" he looked furious _'my sweet Caroline, I'll save you from them.'_ He thought to himself.

The pack looked at their alpha in concern, they didn't want to question Tyler but lately his motives had been questionable and it only seemed to get worse when they reached New Orleans, they glanced at each other and back to Tyler.

"For now we wait, we must make sure Caroline is safe when we strike…Jackson!" a 20 year old man stepped forward "Follow Caroline and Katherine, find out what they're doing here" the man nodded and stalked out of the abandoned building they were currently camping out in.

"Soon Caroline, soon Klaus will be frozen in time and we can finally be together again" he whispered to himself as he walked out of the room, the pack cast him one last worried look before continuing with their tasks.

xXx

"So We're going for a rave at the Mikaelson's? Wonderful they'll probably laugh us out of the house before we can get a word in" Caroline complained as they walked back to their hotel

Katherine sighed in annoyance "Look this was our plan in the first place, we knew there would be a catch if they ever decided to help us so stop complaining and help me figure out a reason why we would need a witch" Caroline looked at her confused "But we have a reason?"

"Wow you really are blonde" Katherine spat "This is the best way to avoid getting me killed, we don't need to tell them I'm not actually Elena all we say is we need a powerful witch who is willing to keep her mouth shut, we assure them it's for a good cause, help them with whatever it is they want and then be on our way."

They opened the door to their hotel room "Ok yeah I see what you mean…this could actually work"

Katherine gave her famous smirk "Well we don't know that yet but with me on your team we have a much better chance" Caroline stuck her tongue out and replied.

"Shush you, I must admit I am impressed at how you stood up to Elijah like that, I wouldn't have" she said smiling "Oh yeah what did you mean when you said vampires where running amok? I didn't see anything."

"When we were at the club last night I went out back to have a cigarette and I saw a group of vampires attack someone, they left him dead in an alleyway so I cleaned up after them, a bit messy and risky to leave in the alleyway of a city like this, especially with all the bite marks on him, Klaus would never allow for disorder like that" she said "And Elijah… well once you get to know him you find out his curiosity wins over his urge to murder someone most of the time" she said sitting down on the bed a blush rising to her cheeks.

Caroline frowned at what she told her, maybe there really was more going on behind the scenes; she then smiled "You really do know him well; ever think of giving it another shot?"

Katherine scoffed "We tried; he walked away…but enough about me and him what about you and the big bad wolf? Excited to see your booty call?" Katherine teased and nudged Caroline who sat beside her.

"You're terrible!" Caroline said giggling "I really don't know how he's going to react…I don't know how I'm going to react" Caroline frowned "For some reason I have a bad feeling but I can't help but be slightly excited" she had no idea why she was sharing this with Katherine, the girl who she will most likely never see again when they leave New Orleans…maybe that was why and besides Katherine has a long record of bad things she's done and is unlikely to judge her.

Katherine looked at her in thought "Who would've thought you of all people would fall for him" she muttered. Caroline glanced at her and was about to respond when a thought hit her all of a sudden "Oh my god! Your body is still in the backseat of my car!" she yelled in horror.

Katherine laughed "it'll be fine, besides it will stop people from stealing the car" she said grinning as Caroline shuddered "My car is going to smell of corpse" she said miserably earning another laugh from Katherine.

"Let's not worry about that for now besides it's time to go meet Elijah" Katherine said standing up and smoothing her top down. Nerves hit Caroline like a brick to the face.

"I still have a bad feeling about this…" she murmured.

"maybe Klaus can help you relieve some tension" Katherine said as she walked out of the room with Caroline following

"…Shut up Katherine"

xXx

_And that's another chapter done! I am so pleased at how this is turning out and all the support I am getting!_

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story, I'm starting the next chapter once this is posted and it will probably be up today_

_Thanks! And reviews are always welcome! xxxxxx_


	6. Surprises

_Hi guys! This is the chapter I've been most looking forward to writing but now that I'm here I can't figure out how to start it off! Hopefully you all like it!_

_I would like to thank my sister xSnare for being my beta xxxx_

_Thanks to- tokyo2008, chhavi, ShootingStars97, ElijahsKaterina and all the guests who reviewed, it means so much xxxxx_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries, if I did it would be called Klaroline Diaries! xxx_

Chapter 5-Surprises

"Why are we taking the long route?" Katherine complained as they turned down another alleyway walking briskly.

Caroline frowned "I just can't shake the feeling like we're being watched and Elijah said to make sure no one is following us" she said making another turn. Katherine seemed to focus at Caroline's words and get more wary.

"when we get to the end of this alleyway sprint to the next street, I may just be being paranoid but I don't want to take any chances" she whispered and Katherine replied "No, you're not being paranoid I can feel it too, why don't we just take them out?" she smirked

"And you call me stupid" Caroline said rolling her eyes "I know you are over 500 years old but you're in Elena's body meaning we are both baby vampires who may not be able to take on whatever is out there, if Klaus and Elijah are having trouble with someone then we definitely don't want to meet them" a thought came to Caroline "Elijah said we've already met them, who was he talking about?" Katherine shrugged "The only person we've really met is that Marcel guy, maybe its him?"

"Well he is creepy enough" they giggled and sprinted away leaving their follower behind to curse them.

xXx

The butterflies in Caroline's stomach seemed to be doing summersaults as the Mikaelson house came into view, it was smaller than she thought it would be but beautiful none the less. She turned to Katherine and saw she looked as nervous as she was "You ok?" Katherine schooled her featured into a hard look "yeah I'm good, let's get this over with" Caroline gave a half smile _'well she can hide her nerves a lot better than I can'_ she thought as they walked towards the house.

Caroline barely had the chance to lift her hand to knock when the door opened, Elijah was on the other side looking a lot more calm than he had on their first encounter "Miss Forbes, Elena do come in" he said politely. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to run away they stepped through the threshold.

After closing the door Elijah motioned for them to step into another room and followed behind them. It was a cosy space with a couple of sofa's and a roaring fireplace which seemed out of place at this time of year, especially in this heat. _'Bloody arrogant Mikaelson's, do they not feel heat or something?' _Caroline thought as she and Katherine perched on a sofa.

Elijah sat opposite them looking calm and collected in comparison to the two girls "Now given our past don't be offended when I say I don't trust you." He paused and seemed to gauge their reaction, they both sat their stone faced not giving anything away "but I'm willing to give this a chance."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and responded "You said you would help us if we helped you, we need this and trust me when I say it's more important than any bad history we have" She sounded a lot more confident than she felt "But I must admit I'm not sure where we can help."

Elijah nodded and seemed to relax a bit more; maybe honesty was the best way to go about this.

"Before we discuss anything how about you tell me what you're actually doing in New Orleans" ok honesty was maybe not best here the girls thought.

Katherine spoke next "We are looking for a witch that may be able to help us, Bonnie lost her powers when she became the anchor between this side and the next so the only choice we had was to look for another witch" Elijah raised an eyebrow "And what do you need this witch for exactly?" he seemed suspicious.

The girls glanced at each other unsure "We can't tell you, but it's really important" Caroline said grimacing _'well done Caroline, if that wasn't suspicious then I don't know what is' _she thought to herself.

Elijah's eye narrowed and began to stand "In that case I believe we are done here, if I am going to put any faith in you I expect some in return" he was about to walk away when Katherine grabbed his arm "Elijah stop…please I need your help" the look in her eyes was one Caroline hadn't seen before but apparently one that Elijah had.

"Katerina?" he whispered, eyes widening in disbelief, her sad smile and softening eyes was all the confirmation he needed "But…you're supposed to be dead" his voice seemed to break slightly when he uttered this.

"C'mon Elijah, you of all people know you can't get rid of me that easily…this is why we need your help" she let go of his arm and he slowly made his way back to his seat staring in disbelief at the girl opposite him. Caroline looked away to give them at least a little privacy.

"You…I don't know what to say" this made Katherine laugh slightly "Well that's a first, look this isn't the best situation, will you let us explain?" he nodded.

Katherine seemed to think over her words for a moment before sighing, after seeming to make up her mind about something she began to speak.

"I was dying…500 years of running from the most dangerous person alive and it's my own mortality that killed me" she scoffed at the irony of it "My daughter Nadia found a way to unearth my traveller abilities and taught me how to implant myself into another person, she wanted it to be her…I couldn't, I failed her for 500 years, I couldn't do that to her" she took a shaky breath and continued "I was ready to die, I had accepted it but in a moment of desperation before I perished Elena was sat at my bedside and I panicked…I took her body" Katherine actually looked ashamed at this so Caroline carried on for her.

"I knew something was wrong immediately, when we realised what happened I brought Katherine here in search of a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux, we decided that if we couldn't convince a witch to help us then we would come to you for help, we didn't expect you to but it was the only plan we had" Elijah's expression hadn't changed as he stared at the girls "What exactly were you planning to do to Katerina?" he asked.

Caroline smiled slightly _'he sounds worried, I knew there was something going on here'_ she cheered inwardly. "We have her body in my car, we wanted to find a witch that could restore her body and make it liveable again so all she has to do is use her traveller abilities to go back to it, I'll admit I wasn't Katherine's biggest fan at first but my intention was never to kill her" Katherine smiled at Caroline gratefully "We decided to keep the fact it was her in Elena's body a secret, you know Klaus isn't exactly her biggest fan" he nodded in agreement.

The three sat in silence for a moment, Elijah was thinking through what he had just been told when the sound of someone coming down the stairs reached their ears, both girls tensed immediately.

Caroline froze for a second before listening carefully and realising it wasn't Klaus, the footsteps were off slightly, as if the person was carrying something heavy, they all turned towards the door as it opened.

"What the fuck is she doing here!?"

xXx

Caroline didn't realise at first that it was herself that had shouted this as the person that was in her top 10 most hated list came through the door. Hayley stared in shock as she noticed the two girls sat on the sofa, she turned towards Elijah.

"What's going on here?" she said fearfully as her hands came to rest on her swelled belly.

It was almost comical how both Caroline and Katherine's heads followed her hand movement in unison before staring at her belly in shock; silence reigned through the room as they gaped at Hayley.

"Riiight well if I'm not needed here I'll just go back to my room" before she could turn around Caroline spoke up "You're staying here?!" she said confused at whatever the hell was going on.

Elijah then stood and went over to Hayley, the way he put his hand on her shoulder made Katherine inhale quickly.

'_oh hell no, he did not just do that!" _Caroline thought to herself as Elijah moved to stand in front of Hayley protectively.

He sighed and began to speak "Hayley you should have stayed in your room" he then turned to Caroline and Katherine, it did not escape Caroline that he seemed to address Katherine more than her "Hayley won't be something we need help with, it is best if you forget she was here" he sighed again when he noticed the defiant looks on the girls faces.

Caroline scoffed "Yeah a bit too late for that one genius" she then looked round the tall original and addressed Hayley "Who did you spread your legs to this time were-slut?" she hissed at Hayley who glared back "None of your goddamn business bitch!" she shouted trying to get around Elijah who just looked fed up with the whole situation.

"It is my business when you were the one that fucked up everything in mystic falls, you killed 12 people! And now you're here messing around with Elijah!? knocked up by some guy who must be regretting it now!" she stood and yelled.

Hayley growled at her "Yeah because you're any better! You strung both Tyler and Klaus along for your own selfish gain and don't forget you're the one that killed the 12 witches! What gives you the right to judge me!? Katherine stood up by Caroline's side "Shut your mouth you little bitch, I should have killed you when I had the chance" she hissed.

Before Hayley had the chance to respond they heard the sound of the front door being opened and they heard a voice ring out "What the hell is goi-" Klaus's voice cut off when he turned into the room "Caroline?" he whispered in disbelief, the room went silent and they all turned to look at the new arrival.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat when she heard his smooth accented voice cut through the room, it did a somersault when he entered the room, he was exactly how she remembered, messy gold locks and three o clock stubble in place, wearing a Henley, jeans and his usual necklaces fixed around his neck. She couldn't help but take an inhale of breath as he looked at her, he was as gorgeous as ever and when his deep blue eyes rested on her all the feeling she had tried to repress rushed to the surface making it hard to breath.

Klaus couldn't help but stare at Caroline for a moment, taking in the soft features he had missed so much, the eyes that seemed to pierce through him but most of all he missed her, her spitfire personality that never backs down from him, never lets him feel in control when they're together and makes him want her that much more.

Sensing the tension in the room Klaus snapped out of the stare and looked between Elijah and Hayley to Caroline and who he thought to be Elena. "what's happened?" he asked walking in the middle of the two fuming girls, Caroline who seemed to be frozen and Elijah who was annoyed.

Hayley spoke up first "They were just leaving." This make Caroline snap out of her staring and fixed a glare back on Hayley, Katherine spoke before she could "Like hell we are" she hissed and the tension grew again "Who the hell is the father to your spawn anyway? Or did he run the first chance he got?" she grinned coldly.

Hayley looked almost smug for a second "Well it's ironic you said that seeing as the father just walked into the room."

Silence, the room seemed to turn cold as everyone looked at Klaus who started back defiantly not saying a word. That was all the confirmation they needed. "B-but how is that possible?" Katherine stuttered in disbelief.

Elijah looked exasperated as he began to explain what he knew.

Caroline just stood there, the words not seeming to sink in yet, she fixed her gaze on Hayley's belly _'it can't be…it can't be true' _she thought shakily. Voices began to raise as everyone started arguing again but Caroline couldn't stop staring _'she so far along….I was with Klaus only last week.' _At that thought she went cold, her heart dropped as realisation set in.

Caroline couldn't listen anymore; she fixed her gaze to the floor in front of her she couldn't look at the bump that housed Klaus's baby. Everyone was talking over each other and all the could focus on was the rage coursing through her veins, the absolute fury over what she had just been told.

She could feel her fangs pushing at her gums and veins began enlarging around her eyes. '_It can't be true…he can't have gotten Hayley pregnant and then knowing this slept with me…was this all a game to him? All a big joke? Get the stupid baby vampire on her back and have a good laugh about it later with the were-slut!?' _Caroline's thoughts screamed inside her head, anger increasing but most of all she felt distraught at the betrayal.

Fangs completely emerged, instinct seemed to take over and all she could think about was ripping the hybrids throat out with her teeth, feeling him squirm beneath her as she drained the life out of him her eyes turning ebony, every nerve ending was on edge and the animal inside her told her to hurt, hurt anyone, anything, let her anger out and tear someone limb from limb. Pushing the urges down with all her might she sunk her teeth into her lip in a desperate attempt to control herself.

Her heart pounded in her chest at the heightened emotions coursing through her, it began building in her chest ready to explode at a moment's notice and it was all she could do to stay fixed to the spot she was in. The voices got louder and her screaming thoughts broke her concentration, she started losing control, her body betraying her as she began to shake.

Katherine felt Caroline shaking beside her and she turned to look at her.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" she said cautiously taking an involuntary step back when she saw her face. Her question caused everyone to stop and look, it was all too much and Caroline felt the snap inside her, she let out an animalistic scream and sprang into action tackling Klaus she caught him off guard and they hit the ground hard, her fangs grazed the side of his neck but before she could sink them in further strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her back.

She hissed, growled and screamed curses, the words tumbled from her mouth , she didn't know what she was screaming all she knew was she needed to hurt him, the same way he had hurt her.

Eyes mad with insane fury focused on Klaus who had yet to move from the ground, he stared up in shock at the blond girl who was currently trying to break free of Elijah's hold, her nails digging through his brothers skin and the top part of her body propelled in his direction, mouth wide open to reveal her fangs.

Even in a moment like this he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even as she screamed and cursed him he could not speak, all he could do was stare up at her in shock as she reached for him.

Elijah finally pulled her into the hallway kicking the door closed behind him, Klaus remained on the floor clutching his neck, Hayley had backed into a corner and Katherine looked on in worry at the door Elijah and Caroline had disappeared through, they could still hear the blonde girl's screams and growls as Elijah tried to console her.

Katherine suddenly turned to Klaus with a glare "you're a fucking asshole you know that right?" she spat crossing her arms, Klaus seemed to snap out of his trance and his face shot angry looks at the girl he thought to be Elena "Watch your mouth girl or you might find your heart being pulled out of it" he hissed, the embarrassment of what just happened sinking in.

Katherine scoffed "You know at one point I would have said you would never do that to one of Caroline's friends…but you just proved me wrong seeing as your willing to practically rip her heart out" he was about to argue back when she continued "I thought that Caroline was mad for falling for you, turns out I was right if this is how she'll be treated, she's my friend and I would sooner ram that white oak through your heart killing us all then let you hurt her again" and with that she turned on her heel and exited the room.

Klaus finally pulled himself up from the floor and stalked out of the door on the other side of the room leaving Hayley, he didn't care much what happened to her, he needed to sort out his thoughts.

Stepping into his bedroom he slammed the door and sat down on his bed running a hand through his hair, he sighed and thought about what had just happened. _'what on earth caused her to have that strong a reaction? I knew she wouldn't be happy about this but I didn't think she would actually attack me, what happened since I last saw he-' _Klaus cut off his own thoughts when realisation set in.

"I only went and slept with her after I got Hayley pregnant, I'm a fucking idiot" he mumbled to himself.

His regret over bedding the brunette werewolf increased tenfold.

"Yep, I'm an idiot."

xXx

_and there's chapter 5! It was actually going to be a lot longer than this but I decided to cut it in half and put it in as chapter 6._

_I'm loving how this fic is going and I hope all my supporters do to! :D xxxxx_

_Reviews are always welcome! xxxxx_


	7. Truth

_Hi guys! Kind of got stuck on this one but I managed to finish it finally lol, hope you enjoy! xxx_

_I would like to thank everyone for their amazing support throughout the few chapters I've posted, it makes me sooooo happy :D xxxxxxx_

_Disclaimer- I Don't own anything _

xXx

Chapter 6- Truth

"What do you mean you lost them?!" Tyler roared at Jackson who cowered slightly at the younger man. "I'm s-sorry, they knew someone was following them and evaded me, I couldn't keep up with them" he stumbled on a few of his words, Tyler looked furious and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his rage.

Tyler closed his eyes and bit his knuckle, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down. After a minute he opened his eyes again and pulled his bleeding hand from his mouth "You are off on watch duty for the next three days, try not to screw that up" he hissed and motioned for Jackson to leave, he nodded his head and walked briskly away not wanting to be in the angry hybrids presence anymore.

"Clara, Ray!" he yelled and sat down on an old chair, they walked into the room and bowed slightly "You two are to watch Caroline and Katherine, do not approach them, just watch and tell me what they are doing…if you fail as well then hearts are going to be getting ripped out…do not fail" he spoke low and dangerously. The two werewolves didn't give away any fear, they simply said "Yes sir" before walking out the room and gathering supplies for their task.

Tyler was about to lie down and get some sleep when his phone started beeping, looking at the caller ID he quickly answered "Is everything going to plan?" he said tiredly listening to the response from the other end.

"Good, I would hate for this to fail and our newly formed friendship to come to a sudden end. Make sure it is all in place ready for the full moon next week" he paused for a moment.

"Good, I'll speak to you when I have more information…goodbye Marcel" he snapped the phone shut and sat down on the rickety bed.

"Not long now…"

xXx

Caroline sat by the front door with her head in her hands "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed" she groans when Katherine giggles "don't be, he deserved all of that and more."

Elijah stepped forward "Excuse me for cutting in but I must say I'm confused, what has my brother done that is worthy of that attack?" he said in a low dangerous tone, they could sense his patience wearing thin.

Before Caroline could speak up Katherine beat her to it "Barbie over here slept with the big bad, recently I'm guessing by her reaction" she said bluntly.

"Katherine!" she scolded "What? You did" she shrugged folding her arms, the two girls turned to Elijah who hadn't said anything, his eyes were wide staring at Caroline which made her raise an eyebrow "What?" she said confused.

"You're the reason" he mumbled mysteriously, "The reason for what?" Caroline responded. Elijah cleared his throat before continuing "My brother has been in a remarkably good mood since returning from Mystic Falls, I never thought this would be the reason."

Caroline scoffs "So he was happy about finally getting me on my back, wonderful, I bet he had a great laugh" she muttered bitterly digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Elijah shook his head "he has been truly happy but avoids the question whenever anyone asks him why, we could see that even though things were going badly here he was still happy for some reason…you have a remarkable effect on my brother and I don't believe upsetting you in any way was his intention."

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood "I believe you, even though I'm mad as hell right now I can't bring myself to believe he would do any of this on purpose…excuse me" she opened the front door and walked out leaving Katherine and Elijah in the hallway.

xXx

An awkward silence enveloped the hallway as Katherine and Elijah stood shuffling. Elijah was the first to break it.

"So how have you been?" he asked quietly, Katherine raised an eyebrow, "You mean apart from almost dying, stealing the body of the less attractive version of me and then being kidnapped and brought to the man I've been running from for 500 years? Oh just peachy thanks for asking" rolling her eyes and crossing her arms she turned to Elijah.

"Which reminds me…You weren't there." She said, if you listened closely you could hear the hurt in her voice. "I wasn't where?" he asked already knowing the answer, Katherine's eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line.

"Don't act stupid with me Elijah, you didn't come see me before I died and don't try and say you didn't know because your brother and annoying as hell sister turned up…well I didn't see Klaus but I'm guessing he was-oh my god that bitch!" Elijah looked shocked at her sudden change of pace "Who?" he asked cautiously "Caroline! She only went and fucked your brother while I was dying" she said before bursting out laughing "Haha! Oh my god I am strangely proud of her!" she grabbed her belly as her laughs died down "Really didn't know the Barbie had it in her…" the laughs began again when Katherine realised what she just said.

"Ok, Ok! I'm done now, whew I'm gonna have words with her later" Elijah just looked at the brunette bewildered. Suddenly her attention focused on him again "But seriously, where were you?" she asked sharply, her expression changing in the blink of an eye.

Elijah sighed and turned his gaze to the floor "I am sorry Katerina, I wish I had an explanation for you but I simply don't…I-I couldn't watch that…I could not watch you perish" he cleared his throat and looked back up at Katherine, she watched him with a guarded expression.

"That's no excuse, that is such a selfish thing to say! Did everything we had really mean nothing to you? I was stuck with those people while they enjoyed my demise, they celebrated it…I had to watch as everyone around me was glad to see me die…and you weren't there because you decided it wasn't worth the sadness." Katherine breathed heavily as Elijah stared wide eyed at her.

"Katerina-" she cut him off "For god's sake my name is Katherine!" she hissed catching him off guard and making him flinch "I am not that girl anymore! Running for 500 years can change people!" she looked away and ran a hand over her face "That was the girl you were in love with, not me…you don't even know me anymore" her voice was laced with sadness.

Elijah stood silently and was about to reply when the front door opened to reveal Caroline.

xXx

10 minutes ago

'I've got to get out of here' she thought and jogged round to the side of the house. 'I can't let myself lose control again…he can't be the reason I lose control' Caroline was walking through the grass when she heard a sound from above her. Looking up she saw a light from one of the windows, pulling her hair back she heard a voice, Klaus's voice drifted from the room.

'he doesn't sound too happy' she bit her lip for a moment, deliberating about whether to have a peak or not, curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to one of the trees opposite the window, choosing a branch she jumped and landed safely in the darkness of the branches, able to watch whatever is happening in she presumed was Klaus's room.

Turning her head towards the window she immediately regretted her decision, he was sat on his bed, head in hands and if she wasn't mistaken, muttering about how much of an idiot he was. She leaned forward a bit and watched him for a while as he paced around the room.

'_He looks so sad' _Caroline thought to herself before shaking her head and thinking about the events that just occurred 'no I can't think like that, he's a bad, mean person and I won't forgive him for this' Caroline nodded to herself but she didn't jump back down from the tree, instead she sat and watched, she couldn't help that even though she is mad as hell at him right now, the feelings residing in her chest, pushing to get out can't be ignored very easily…in fact it hurts to know she can't go up and kiss him, hug him…be with him, it's like a hole has been punched through her chest and there's nothing she can do about it.

She can feel her resolve weakening when she sees him punch a hole through the wall 'he's hurting' her eyes softened as she watched 'I can't go to him, I can't show him any weakness or he'll exploit it the first chance he gets' but even as she thought this she knew it wasn't true…she knew he didn't mean to get Hayley pregnant but that's what's happened and there's no going back now…that poor sweet child can't grow up without a daddy and she would rather die than be the woman to take him away.

Closing her eyes in defeat she jumped back down from the tree, not noticing Klaus coming to the window, eyes widening as he spotted her in the darkness. She breathed deeply and grabbed her chest, trying to stem some of the pain 'it shouldn't hurt this much' but it does, it hurt like a stake through the heart and it will be a long time before this goes away…if it ever does.

Klaus watched from the window, his heart breaking all over again when he saw her grab her chest, pain etched into her features 'I promise you love, I will make this right' his fingertips touching the cool glass as she walked away 'even if it takes a century, you will be mine.'

xXx

Walking back into the house Caroline raised an eyebrow at the couple who seemed to be avoiding looking at each other "Oookay, I'm going to ignore whatever obviously just happened between you two, shall we quickly go over the basics of the plan? I'm really tired" she said yawning and ignoring the glare shot her way from Katherine.

Elijah cleared his throat and motioned to the room they were in before "Yes of course, I shall call my brother down, it is best he hear what is going on or he may get a bit…touchy if he's left out of the loop so to speak"

"I shall ignore that for tonight brother, let's get this over with" Klaus's voice sharply cut through them, they turned to see him stood at the top of the stairs, he briskly walked down them and into the sitting room, ignoring the stares of the other three.

Caroline's breath hitched as he walked past her, catching her gaze out of the corner of his eye.

Katherine shrugged and walked in behind him, Elijah put his hand on Caroline's back and steered her into the room, in a way she was grateful because she didn't know if her legs were working properly yet.

They sat down and the discussions started. Elijah started "I see you have both already met Marcel-" he was cut off by Klaus "What do you mean they've already met him? Can someone explain what the hell is actually going on here?!" he shouted, maybe working with the originals wasn't a good idea seeing as they couldn't get a sentence out before things go wrong.

Caroline sighed in annoyance and stared at the wall across from her "We are here on business that you don't need to know about, we need Elijah's help so really I don't know why you're here" she said bluntly earning a growl from the already annoyed hybrid. "This is my city! What you do here is my business!" he stood up and tried to stare her down which didn't work very well since she was still refusing to look at him.

"I really don't give a crap-"

"Fucking look at me when you speak" he hissed cutting her off, anger getting the better of him.

Caroline's eye twitched, once, twice before she responded "And why the hell should I do that huh!? Why should I show you even an ounce of common courtesy when you have done nothing to deserve it!? Show me you can actually be a decent person and only then will I treat you like one!" she shouted finally turning to face him.

Klaus jumped to his feet and stood over her "Watch yourself! I have killed for less than that!" he shouted back, Caroline stood up, she was never going to back down from him, she didn't touch him but their faces were so close they could feel the other's breath.

"Oh are we breaking out the threats!? Can't you do anything else? Can't you admit you did something wrong and let someone be angry at you?! Or are you too good for that, too good to let people feel something towards you even if it is anger! That's you're problem Niklaus, you screw up and would rather kill everyone who knows than admit it!" he stood frozen, he seems to be doing that a lot when the blond yells at him.

"You fucked Hayley and got her pregnant, that's a fact, and then you slept with me, also a fact, and if you think I would be fine and dandy with all this then you have another thing coming because I am not your slut. I'm not a doormat you can walk all over and I refuse to let you bring me down to any level you are on." Caroline was breathing heavily, her fists clenched with rage. She could feel her fangs pushing out again and decided this would be a good time to leave before there was a repeat of last time.

She turned to Elijah and Katherine who were staring in awe of her, obviously people don't stand up to Klaus a lot and get to keep their tongue afterwards "We're leaving, I will return tomorrow morning once I have calmed down" and with that she spun on her heel and left with a flourish, Klaus following with a "I'm not done yet!"

Katherine stood to follow when her hand was suddenly grabbed, looking down she saw Elijah's hand in hers "I am sorry Kate-Katherine…maybe in the future we can get better acquainted, I believe we have much to catch up on" he spoke huskily staring into her eyes, a longing look was visible underneath his usual cool façade.

Before Katherine could respond his face returned to his usual look, he pulled his hand away and stood up "I will walk you out" he said motioning to the door. Katherine rolled her eyes whispering a "tease much?" under her breath earning a chuckle from the man behind her. "Sorry about Caroline, I've never met a man that could wind her up as much as your brother can" she said laughing slightly, Elijah joined in and responded with "The same goes for her, he has never let anyone who defies him as much as she does live for so long, it is quite remarkable the effect your friend has on him" he smirked.

Katherine mirrored his smirk as they came to the door just in time to see Klaus storm past shouting something about women being impossible and stomp up the stairs, they waited to hear the slam of a door before saying their goodbyes.

"Well I expect I shall see you in the morning Katherine" Elijah said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss. Katherine turned her head to hide her blush and muttered "Yeah I suppose you will you big soppy git" catching a glimpse of his bewildered expression she skipped out the front door giggling.

"Took you long enough" Caroline was leaning against the side of a tree with a smirk planted firmly on her face "did he do something?" she asked noting the blush on the other girls face. Katherine rolled her eyes "Just a kiss on the hand, ever the gentleman that one" she sighed "Let's go and get some sleep, also I want to make sure I've got my good kicking shoes with me in case things go badly again tomorrow"

With a laugh they were gone and within minutes back at the hotel. Walking up the stairs Caroline's phone beeped to signal a message.

From: Stefan:

Hi Care! Sorry I didn't contact you sooner, Damon's been in a mood since you took Elena..um Katherine? Anyway how's it going? Do you think you'll be back soon? Xxx

From Caroline:

It's ok Stef, I figured he wouldn't be too happy about this one, lock him up if you need to I can't have him running down here and messing everything up…even thought there might not be anything to mess up right now but I've got a plan and it's kinda in motion…just trust me lol, I have it under control! Xxx

From Stefan:

Loving the confidence you're giving me here! :P I'll take care of Damon, just be safe xxx

From Caroline:

I know, giving people confidence is a gift I possess ;-) ok cheers will do! Xxx

"Who are you texting?" Katherine asked coming out of the bathroom in her pyjamas combing the knots out of her wet hair "Showers all yours by the way."

Caroline smiled and grabbed her toiletries bag "Stefan, he wanted to know how things are going, cheers I'll be ten minutes."

Twenty minutes later both girls are lying down in bed gazing up at the ceiling. "So Barbie what are you going to do about Klaus?" Katherine muttered knowing Caroline would hear her. Caroline sighed "To be completely honest I don't know, I don't know if I can forgive him for this but I don't know if I can go on without him…god that sounded cheesy" she moaned covering her face with the blanket.

When she didn't hear Katherine laugh she poked her head out and looked over, Katherine had a strangely thoughtful look on her face. "What?" she asked "I was expecting a taunt of some kind, you're being weirdly quiet" Caroline propped herself up on her elbows "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Katherine must have thought something that made her frown "Yeah…it's Elijah, he said he didn't turn up when I died because, and I quote, 'it was too sad'" she sucked her teeth making a 'tsk' sound and turned to Caroline "I really thought he would show."

Caroline smiled sadly "He's a man, just because he's lived ten times longer than other men it doesn't mean he's any smarter" they laughed in unison and smiled at each other. Katherine sighed "I'm actually glad it was you to bring me here, I would probably be dead by now if it was anyone else…and you're not completely awful to stay with" she muttered almost shyly.

Caroline beamed "You're not completely awful either" she teased "maaaybe I can get over the whole you killing me thing." Katherine winced and turned to the blonde who was still smiling and gave her a 'my bad' smile.

"well maybe if you can get over that I can get over the fact you were having hot hybrid sex while I was dying" she smirked when Caroline gasped and hid her face in the covers letting out a muffled "I'm soooorrryyy!" making Katherine laugh.

"Let's go to sleep, you need your rest if you want to re-enact that tomorrow" she turned over grinning only just catching the last words Caroline said.

"Shut up Katherine!"

xXx

And that's Chapter 6 done! That one took longer than I anticipated, we're going to find out the plan in the next chapter and see the girls put it in action :D

Reviews are always welcome! xxxxx


	8. Alliances

_Hi guys! I really can't thank everyone enough for your continued support of my fic, it means so much! All the amazing reviews make me grin from ear to ear and push me to start writing the next chapter! Xxxxx_

_Thanks to: ElijahsKaterina, sandiw1875, alexangel77, KellyMcKay, ellerose77, tokyo2008, ShootingStars97, chhavi and all the guests who reviwed, your support is what's keeping this fic going! Love you all! Xxxx_

_Answering a few questions: _

_ElijahsKaterina: You're the first person to review my fic and you gave me some ideas which I can't thank you enough for __ lool I'm trying to get the 'shut up Katherine' line to appear a lot at the end of chapters and scenes, yeah it was supposed to be a bit naughty, don't worry we have a lot more teasing to come ;) xxx_

_sandiw1875: thanks so much :D I'm glad you're enjoying this! Xxx_

_alexangel77: the whole reason I started this fic was because I couldn't find many where she stood up to him and that was what I wanted to happen when she found out about Hayley, I am so glad other people wanted to see that as well :D the Katoline friendship is my favourite thing so far xxxx_

_KellyMcKay: I absolutely love writing confrontations between Caroline and Klaus, I think it makes their relationship more real and lets him know he has to fight to get her :D thanks for your support! Xxx_

_ellerose77: thanks so much :D thank you for your support! Xxx_

_tokyo2008: I wasn't planning on stopping there but I decided to be a bit evil and make you all wait to see what happens (insert evil laugh) XD the only reason I started this fic was because I wanted Caroline to attack Klaus like that lol and now the rest of the story is falling into place xxx_

_ShootingStars97: thank you! All these good reviews are gonna start going to my head lol :P xxx_

_Chhavi: thank you! Xxx_

_Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries_

xXx

Chapter 7- Alliances

Caroline woke with a groan as the sun hit her face; she really wasn't looking forward to today. "Can't we just stay here? I'm sure we can find a witch somewhere else in the world who can help" she mumbled from under the covers.

Katherine sat up in bed rubbing her eyes "Nope, we need to get this done, it won't be too difficult and besides, are you fine with letting Klaus and Elijah run around with that werewolf bitch?" she smirked when Caroline groaned again and pulled the covers down.

"No…if she wasn't pregnant I would have killed her already…stupid Hayley" she flung her legs out of bed and stood up stretching "But I think you're the one that should be worried, the only one that wants her there is your man" Caroline said giggling when Katherine groaned and burrowed under the covers.

"C'mon, you can help me find something to wear" she called over her shoulder while walking into the bathroom.

"Why? Want to impress Klaus?" Katherine called back.

"Shut up Katherine!"

xXx

"Ok so this top with these jeans? Or this jumper with this skirt?...I'm so lost" Caroline chucked her clothes onto the bed and flopped down on top of them causing Katherine to laugh. "You stay there, you can borrow something of mine but we really need to go shopping soon, your closet is so small town girl" Katherine said looking through her case.

She chucked a black high waist skirt and blue spaghetti strap top at her "Wear those with the jacket and boots from yesterday, it says I'm cute but I know what I'm doing in the bedroom" she winked and started getting changed into a pair of black denim shorts and a black lace top paired with ankle boots and a similar leather jacket.

Caroline looked at the clothes and shrugged 'well she probably knows what she's doing' she thought to herself and started changing into the clothes.

"So why the panic over what to wear? Is it actually to impress Klaus?" Katherine asked while applying mascara, Caroline shot her a playful glare "No! I just want to look good and if Klaus happens to get a bit hot under the collar because of it then that's not my fault, it may show him what he's missing" she finished with a smirk.

Katherine grinned "Well with that skirt and those boots your legs look killer" Caroline blushed and smiled at her " Thanks, I'm thinking tomorrow we go shopping, best start dressing the part if were involved in some diabolical plan" they laughed and grabbed their bags.

"So what are you actually going to do about Klaus?" Katherine asked as they walked downstairs. Caroline sighed "I guess I'll form some sort of truce with him, we need to work together in this" Katherine nodded "Well while you're doing that I'll be teasing Elijah till his head spins" the smirked devilishly and Caroline laughed.

"Shall we take the car today? Maybe we can sort something out about your body" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea, but I'm driving" Katherine stuck her tongue out, grabbed the keys and sped out of the room

"Katherine!"

xXx

lurking in the shadows two figures looked at each other in worry.

"Shit they're going to the Mikaelson house, what shall we do?"

Clara seemed to think for a moment before responding "We'll keep our distance, one wrong move and they catch us, losing my heart isn't on my to do list today." Ray nodded and they continued to follow the two girls, careful not to get too close.

xXx

Arriving at the house Caroline turned off the engine but made no move to leave the car, Katherine went to open the door but stopped when she saw Caroline "What's wrong? Nervous?" she asked. Caroline grimaced "A little bit, Klaus really isn't the forgiving sort, I mean look at you, he kept that grudge for 500 years" Katherine snorted "You're not me, I see the way he looks at you, if he's willing to forgive anyone it's going to be you." She said "Now c'mon, we didn't come here to chicken out at the last second."

Caroline groaned and stepped out of the car, walking up to the door they didn't bother to knock, their presence would have been known from the moment they pulled up. Sure enough as they got to the door it opened to reveal Elijah standing in one of his usual suits.

"Hello Elena, Miss Forbes, do come in" he said raising an eyebrow, the girls immediately knew Klaus was close and still didn't know about Katherine. As they stepped through the door they noticed the hybrid at the top of the stairs.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat as he made eye contact with her, a look she could not decipher appeared on his face.

"Caroline" he said with a nod.

"Klaus" she said breathily back, summoning up her courage she broke eye contact and turned to Elijah "Now shall we finally get around to discussing things? And let's keep Hayley far, far away. I don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Elijah nodded "Good idea, if you will follow me" he said walking into the room from yesterday. Caroline raised an eyebrow _'I bet that room was made solely for plotting, only they would need a plotting room'_ smiling at her thought she moved to follow but stopped when a hand touched her arm, she was startled at the touch, it seemed to cause warmth to spread through her at an alarming rate. Turning around she saw Klaus standing far too close for comfort.

"Caroline love, we need to talk" he spoke low, his breath ghosting over her lips, she involuntarily stuck her tongue out to wet them, his eyes darted down and darkened as he watched.

Almost mesmerised she raised a shaking hand and ran her fingers down his cheek, hearing his breath catch she realised what she was doing and snatched her hand back and stepped away. "N-not now Klaus… after this we can talk" she winced as she stumbled on her words, frowning when that usual cocky half-smile appeared on his face.

"ok love, I'll hold you to that" his tone suggested he meant something else by that sentence. Caroline let out a sound of exasperation and walked into the room ignoring the chuckling coming from behind her.

Sitting down on the sofa next to Katherine she ignored the raised eyebrow the other girl sent her and she turned to address Elijah.

"So what exactly do you need us to do?" she asked pointedly not glancing over when Klaus took a seat next to his brother and stretching out _'act like you own the place why don't you?...well I suppose he does but whatever!'_

If Elijah noticed the tension between the two he didn't let anything show "We need you to infiltrate Marcel's inner circle, we need to find out how he's able to know when a witch is doing magic…we need to find his weakness" it was blunt and to the point, Caroline frowned slightly at this.

"To what end? Do you plan to overthrow him? I doubt the vampires in the area will be too pleased that their leader has been replaced" she said.

Klaus spoke up next a smug look appearing on his face "They are of no concern to us, most of them are young and will follow those stronger and older than them."

"Why?" was the only thing Caroline could say.

"Why what?" he replied in confusion.

Caroline fixed him with a hard glare "Why do you need this city so badly? If this is about some power trip then I don't know if I feel comfortable helping" she tried staring him down but broke her glare when she saw Klaus's eyes soften.

He sighed and looked as if he were mulling things over in his head, finally he spoke "this is my city, it is the only place my family was truly happy, marcel has ruined this place by not letting the witches do magic, allowing the vampires to do what they want…he's running this city into the ground…last week he executed a 12 year old witch for doing magic, apparently she was trying to cure her mother of an illness" he gave Caroline a hard stare "They are both dead. I know you think the worst of me but I don't condone killing children for any reason."

Caroline couldn't help but break when she heard this "…ok we'll help."

Katherine spoke up; she had been strangely quiet "So basically we need to get in with Marcel and his groupies? Sounds easy enough" she shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

Elijah raised an eyebrow "Don't underestimate him, he doesn't trust easily" he said.

Klaus cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him "Are you really going to do this?" he asked, if Caroline wasn't mistaken she could hear fear in his voice, she sighed and bit her lip "we don't have much of a choice, we need your help to find a witch willing to help us."

"What do you even need this witch for?" he asked "Is it worth risking your life for?" Klaus actually seemed worried, if you looked past his usual cold demeanour and into those deep blue eyes you could see the fear swimming in them.

Caroline looked away, she couldn't stare for too long for fear of getting lost and giving in to him. "I can't tell you sweetie, all I can say is that it is important and worth doing this for. We won't get hurt…not with you on our side"

The man let out a breathy laugh "You're putting too much confidence in me, how do you know something won't go wrong?" his voice got involuntarily quieter, he almost forgot it wasn't just him and Caroline in the room.

She shrugged "It's a risk I have to take" she winced when he let out a huff and stood, he gave one last look to everyone and strode out of the room ignoring Caroline's groan.

She stood to follow him but stopped when a hand grabbed her arm, looking down she saw Katherine with a guarded look on her face.

"Caroline…thank you" Caroline frowned "For what?" she asked confused. Katherine let go of her arm and leaned back again "Everything I guess." Caroline could see how hard it was for the girl to thank someone genuinely and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends right?" she beamed and took note of the pleased look in the brunettes eyes "Yeah, I suppose we are." She replied and looked away.

Caroline smiled warmly before turning on her heal and addressed Elijah "If you'll excuse me, I have a sulky man-child to take care of" she said and followed that path Klaus took without waiting for an answer.

xXx

Katherine watched Caroline leaving the room, something akin to respect grew for the girl so willing to face off against Klaus for her, she smiled and shook her head, who knew she and the Barbie vampire would actually become friends?

A shuffle alerted her to the fact she was not alone, she looked on in slight embarrassment for forgetting Elijah sat opposite her, he was about to speak when she cut him off.

"So Elijah, tell me something" she drawled, he raised an eyebrow "What would you like to know?" she fixed him with her signature accusing look.

"What exactly is the relationship between you and stretch marks? And by stretch marks I mean the pregnant werewolf trying to hump your leg" her eyes were piercing and she rested her elbows on her knees leaning forward, the girl was becoming a constant thorn in her side and her sniffing around Elijah was bothering her more than she cared to admit.

A glint appeared in Elijah's eye, he matched Katherine's gaze and laced his hands under his chin "There is nothing going on, she is a nice girl who is scared and needs comfort, maybe you should give her a chance" he predicted her scoff at his words

"Not likely but I'll leave that for Caroline to decide…for now how about you and me get better acquainted" she whispered huskily, repeating his words from the night before, Elijah involuntarily gulped when Katherine stood and sat next to him, she put a hand on his thigh and sighed at the contact, the familiarity of him, his smell, it was intoxicating and just being near him again but not being able to touch, to feel, was slowly making her go insane.

Elijah put on a good front but Katherine could tell her was affected by this just as much as she was, of course he had to go and ruin it. "Katherine, keep in mind you are still in Elena's body" and just like that the mood was gone, taking her hand away Elijah heard her mutter something about the body being a stupid technicality.

He chuckled and leaned over, Katherine's eyes widened when he brushed her hair behind her ear, the man truly was stunning…_'no! he will not have the upper hand here, I need to be in control!" _Katherine shouted in her head, turning her head away she stood up. Elijah looked on curiously, he almost flinched back when all of a sudden she was facing him, a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

Bending over she whispered something in his ear, turned on her heel and walked out of the room swinging her hips. Elijah sat motionless for a moment, he could almost feel his cheeks flush as he mulled over her whispered words.

Finally he stood and followed her path, walking through the house he passed his brothers studio making a point not to listen in on him and Caroline, he continued to the kitchen where he found Katherine scanning through the fridge/freezer, he waited for her to pick something before making his presence known.

"Why did you walk out?" he didn't expect to surprise her and she didn't disappoint, she turned around holding a glass of blood with a little umbrella poking out of it "I Have a flair for dramatic exits" she teased with a wink before taking a sip.

"What are you doing?" he said suddenly "Having a drink, what does it look like?" Katherine responded with a 'are you blind?' look. Elijah shook his head "No I mean with me" a look of understanding passed her features.

"Ah, as blunt as always, well Elijah honey I'm doing what you've done for the past 500 years" she placed the glass down and walked over to the man, he looked down and her and smirked "and what is that?"

"Chasing" she replied huskily.

"You'll have to do better than that" his breath hitching when she began trailing a finger down his chest.

Mirroring his smirk she replied "Oh I haven't even started."

xXx

Caroline hesitated for a moment outside the room she saw Klaus go into, she didn't want to start a fight but they needed to work together and the only way to do that is to talk to him and make some kind of truce.

Breathing deeply she stood up straight and opened the door.

"You can't keep storming out like that you know" Caroline's voice cut through the room making Klaus tense, he turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"Caroline you are going to risk your life for a reason you won't even tell me, I think I get to be a bit angry right now" however his tone didn't sound angry, it sounded defeated. Caroline was saddened at this, she didn't mean to make him feel that way.

"I understand, but you don't get to decide what I do" she spoke softly, he sighed "I know love, but I hate seeing you willingly put yourself in danger like this" Caroline looked away, she couldn't look at the sadness in his eyes.

Finally taking in the room she noticed the dozens of paintings littering the walls and stacks of work propped up against the walls

"Caroline" she turned to him "About Hayley…it was a drunken mistake that has come back to haunt me in the worst way possible, I never wanted to hurt you and I should have told you the minute I came back…I just couldn't, I couldn't stand to see you look at me with the same disgusted look you had when we first met."

Caroline sighed, she could feel the hurt and anger bubbling up but she pushed it down again, here was the most powerful man on earth apologising to her "I'd be lying if I said I've forgiven you, I'd also be lying if I said I approved of your choice of girl, because really, Hayley? Worst choice ever" she looked to the floor and nervously rolled her daylight ring around her finger "But I'm willing to try."

Looking back up she caught the relieved smile that had graced Klaus's lips, she looked away and decided to change the subject.

"Did you do all of these?" she asked in awe, they were all beautifully done. "Yes" Klaus said smiling when he saw the look on her face.

"They're beautiful" she whispered to herself but knew Klaus will have heard her.

"Thank you love, I've had quite a bit of inspiration lately" he seemed to be hinting at something but Caroline was too caught up in looking around she didn't notice his tone. Raising her hand to one of the paintings she ghosted her hand across it, never touching in case she damaged it "I wonder, can you teach me how to paint one day?" she muttered not realising she spoke out loud she startled when Klaus replied.

"I would like nothing more" looking round she saw him gazing at her, she looked away quickly, it was intense, the look sent shivers down her spine and pressure built in her chest. It was all too much all of a sudden, the tension, the urges, overwhelming lust slammed into her like a sledgehammer and she bit her lip in an effort to stay rooted to the spot.

Klaus didn't notice her predicament or if he did he chose to ignore it, he spoke in a low tone"…Are you ever going to tell me why you are doing all this?"

Caroline took a shuddering breath as the urges passed and she could move again. It scared her how much of an effect this man had on her from one look, shaking off her thoughts she remembered he asked her a question, turning around again she answered "One day, but not anytime soon I'm afraid, it's not my secret to tell." Caroline mentally cheered that her voice was steady.

Klaus simply smiled confusing her "I should be mad…but how can I be mad when what your doing is one of the things I most admire about you" she frowned "And what's that?" she asked curiously, carline knew she shouldn't this was dangerous territory she shouldn't be straying into but she couldn't resist…it was getting harder and harder to walk away from this man.

Klaus laced his hands behind his back and started moving towards her, he stopped with only enough room to fit a hand between them "Your loyalty, your compassion, everything you do is selfless and you never expect a word of thanks" he spoke adoringly, Caroline's breath caught, she had heard endless compliments from him but never has he spoke with such love in his voice. "And most of all I love your bravery, your ability to stand up to me and never back down, you fight for what you believe in and giving up is never an option."

It took a moment for Caroline to realise he had finished and eventually snapped out of it long enough to find her voice "You flatter me too much" a low husky chuckle escaped the man "On the contrary I don't flatter you nearly enough."

No words were spoken in response, neither moved, both searching in the other's eyes for something, anything, they didn't know what they were looking for but they felt if they found it things would change and never be the same.

Klaus was never going to be the first to break, he could stare for eternity into Caroline's eyes and she knew this, there would never be any doubt…he would never give up.

Finally she broke and looked away "W-we should g-go" Caroline cleared her throat _'stupid Klaus! Making me nervous' _she thought before continuing "They will be wondering what we're doing"

"Let them wonder" was his cheeky reply

"No, I'm still mad at you, I'm not going to fall for the whole sexy-British-complimenty -thing" she barked nervously

"You think I'm sexy?" he smirked catching her slip up.

"Argh!"

xXx

Walking out of Klaus's studio Caroline made a beeline for the stairs, she needed to get away from everyone for a minute so she could calm down, unfortunately when she turned the corner at the top of the stairs she ran into her least favourite person.

"Hayley"

"Caroline, what are you doing back here? Don't you have someone else to bother?" Hayley spat venomously making Caroline roll her eyes "Why would I do that when you when you get so riled up when I'm here? Much more fun" she drawled sarcastically.

Hayley sneered "Seriously just go back to your god forsaken town and leave me alone." Caroline groaned and crossed her arms.

"I know this may come as a shock to you but you're not the reason we're here, in fact being around you is at the bottom of my to-do list" she spat back "then why are you here? Come to drool over Klaus? Pathetic much?" Hayley growled.

"Ok now you're starting to piss me off, I'm here on business and you shoving your nose in everything will just get in the way, you stay away from me and I'll do the same…I didn't come here to fight with you but if you start something I will end it" Caroline threatened, she didn't stick around to hear anything else, pushing past the brunette she carried on to the bathroom.

"God that girl pisses me off…ugh just shake it off Caroline you need to keep a clear head" putting her hands on the sink she stared into the mirror and sighed.

'_stupid Klaus, I've got to stick to my guns and not let him get to me…as long as I keep my distance he can't pull any of that flirty crap' _but even as she thought this to herself she knew it wouldn't make a difference, the connection she had with the hybrid was getting too strong to push away and they both knew it, it was only a matter of time before she exploded into an emotional mess and if Klaus is there then god knows what will happen.

Shaking her head Caroline slapped her cheeks _'I can't think like that, I've got to be strong…ugh I best get back and make sure Katherine hasn't jumped Elijah or something'_ turning around to walk out of the bathroom something caught Caroline's eye.

'_Why the hell do they have two baths in one bathroom?'_

xXx

Walking back down the stairs Caroline heard voices' coming from what she assumed was the kitchen, turning the corner into the room her eyes widened at the close proximity of Katherine and Elijah, clearing her throat the two jumped apart.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she crossed her arms and leant against the door frame. Elijah straitened his jacket out and excused himself, Caroline couldn't help the cheeky wink she shot him as he passed her.

Katherine rolled her eyes, Caroline decided to ask what happened later and walked over to the other girl.

"Hey Katherine, should we ask about your body?" she spoke low, in case Klaus was nearby. "Yeah, the car smells like corpse and it's starting to freak me out" she shuddered and went to pick her glass of blood up.

"How can we talk to Elijah alone? Klaus is already annoyed at being out of the loop." Caroline asked even though she already knew the answer. Katherine smirked "Looks like your back to being a distraction for the big bad wolf."

"Fine, but you owe me" she sighed and walked out of the kitchen to find Klaus and Elijah engaged in discussion at the bottom of the stairs, summoning her courage she stepped forward catching their attention.

"Klaus can I talk to you in private?" she asked in a strong voice, he raised an eye brow but motioned up the stairs "Of course love, follow me" and continued up with Caroline following after.

"They're going to his bedroom aren't they?" Elijah turned around to see Katherine stood in the kitchen doorway watching them "It seems that way" he replied not taking his eyes off the girl.

She snorted but quickly focused her attention on Elijah "But anyway I need to talk to you about my body, it's currently in the back of Caroline's car, we need to preserve it somehow" she spoke quickly.

"Oh yes, I shall send a friend of mine to your hotel in a few hours, drive the car out of the city limits and she will do the spell, afterwards she is leaving immediately so make sure you get everything you need." He replied and took out his phone already typing a message.

"Thank you Elijah, I don't know how I can thank you for this" she said earnestly.

"I can think of a few ways, but for now just stay safe"

xXx

"Your bedroom? You could at least buy me dinner first?" Caroline drawled when she stepped into the room, it was obvious it was Klaus's, his scent clung to everything and Caroline's breath caught in her throat, it was intoxicating but she made sure her face stayed neutral.

"Very amusing love, now what it is you wanted to speak to me about?" he smirked, she turned to him with a blank look "Ah yes, sorry I didn't realise you needed to lie down to have a chat" sarcasm dripped off her words but he could tell she was joking with him.

He chuckled "As much as I enjoy your wit is there something you needed?" he sat on the bed and patted the space next to him, she ignored his hint in favour of standing, she wasn't going to risk actually being on his bed with him. "I figured it was best we called a truce of some kind"

"A truce?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, we are going to be plotting and scheming together so it would be best if we become allies" her tone was strong and held no room for discussion. Klaus gave her his usual half grin "I thought we already were love, I don't make a habit of sleeping with my enemies" he teased and grinned wider when she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know what I mean" she spoke sharply "Of course love, a truce it is then" he stood back up and held his hand out. Caroline hesitated for a moment before taking it, immediately she gulped as sparks travelled through her hand, before she could pull away she felt herself being pulled sharply towards Klaus.

"although if you were my enemy you would be an exception" his breath ghosted over her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

Quickly stepping back she unsuccessfully tried to school her features "Oh shut up, seriously are you in heat or something?!"

xXx

Walking back downstairs Caroline received a nod from Katherine to say she had finished speaking with Elijah, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she turned and addressed Katherine.

"Ok we should go get ready for tonight, we don't have long" Elijah looked confused at this and he glanced down at his watch "its midday? You don't need to be there till 8" he said in confusion.

"Exactly! That only leaves us 8 hours to shower, dry our hair, do our hair, do our makeup, choose what to wear, watch a movie, do our nails, eat some ice cream and chat about boys…it's a very complicated process" Caroline responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um ok, well I won't keep you" Elijah said bewildered but he would never argue with a woman's logic, he's been around Rebekah long enough to know that.

Caroline nodded and was about to say her goodbyes when a thought struck her "Oh wait! I just remembered something!" she said turning to Katherine who looked back in curiosity.

"In the bathroom upstairs there's two baths" Katherine's eyes brightened and she grinned "That is perfect, let's go!" she grabbed Caroline's hand and started jogging up the stairs, only as an afterthought she called down to Elijah.

"Hope you don't mine us stealing your baths!" Elijah didn't get to respond before they were gone, he shook his head in bemusement.

xXx

In the bathroom Katherine was getting undressed while Caroline started running the baths.

"Why are there two baths anyway?" the brunette asked while wrapping a towel around herself "Dunno, I forgot to ask but I'm guessing Rebekah had something to do with it" Caroline responded while taking off her own clothes and wrapping a towel around her body.

"Oh well, more fun for us" Katherine shrugged and started looking through the cabinets, turning she saw Caroline's curious look "I'll look for bubble bath, you go grab some wine" the blond smiled.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute" she said excitedly, _'it's very strange'_ she thought to herself, never in a million years did she think she would be here in new Orleans, in Klaus's house having girl time with Katherine…it was truly a strange predicament but she couldn't help but think she was having more fun now than she was in mystic falls, it just felt right.

Skipping down the stairs she made sure to keep a close eye on her towel which was knotted around her, she debated going back up and grabbing her clothes but decided she couldn't be bothered and continued to the kitchen to try and find the wine.

Klaus had been in his studio when he heard familiar footsteps skipping down the stairs, he frowned in confusion and got up to go investigate.

"I thought you had left-" his words escaped him at the sight before him, Caroline clad only in a white towel was reaching up into one of the higher cupboards to grab a couple of wine glasses, her towel riding up slightly revealed long porcelain legs that were sure to haunt his dreams, the towel gripped her body accentuating every curve and left very little to the imagination and Klaus's imagination was currently in overdrive.

Turning around Caroline pretended not to notice the look on his face "Oh hi Klaus, just stealing some wine, we'll be out of your hair soon" she picked up the wine bottle and started walking towards him her inner self was currently doing victory signs at Klaus's reaction, it was obvious he was in some way affected by her state of undress.

"I-um" he stammered making Caroline hide a smirk "Riiight…see ya later!" she said chirpily and strutted past him making sure to brush his arm and revel in the shiver she elicited from him.

xXx

Caroline walked back into the bathroom to find Katherine already in the bath with bubbles almost up to her neck, she smiled and held the wine up earning a grin from Katherine, she poured the wine and jumped in the other tub.

"Right so the plan for tonight" she started taking a sip of her wine and turning to Katherine. "I say we go in looking hot as hell, find Marcel, you flirt with him seeing as he has a thing for you, try and get a date or something with him and then we get wasted" Katherine grinned.

"Sounds good to me" Caroline shrugs and they bring their hands out to clink the glasses.

Caroline smirked when she remembered something "So what happened with you and Elijah when I left? Don't think I didn't notice the victorious look on your face" she grinned.

Katherine smirked and simply raised an eyebrow suggestively "He won't know what hit him, when I want something I get it and right now I want that annoying gentleman of a man." Caroline grinned "He won't be able to resist, I see how he looks at you, by my guess he'll jump you by the end of the week" she winked.

Katherine snickered and downed the rest of her glass before filling it again.

"And what about you and Klaus? Quickie amongst the paint pots?" she teased with a smirk.

"Shush you" Caroline said jokingly "We talked…and then flirted, god that man drives me crazy" she whined and sunk down into the bubbles. Katherine let out a laugh "Welcome to the wonders of chasing an original."

xXx

Walking into the club Caroline subconsciously pulled down her dress, she was wearing a low cut red dress which left very little to the imagination, Katherine wore a black dress with a high neckline but with a very low back, even Caroline had to admit they looked hot.

"Right there he is, let's go grab some drinks and try to catch his eye" she spotted him by one of the booths talking to a blonde, Caroline rolled her eyes _'he really does have a thing for blondes' _she thought to herself while ordering a drink.

"Ladies, what a pleasure seeing you here" they grinned before turning around. "Oh hi Marcel, yeah we decided to have a girls night out seeing as things aren't exactly going to plan right now" Caroline said nonchalantly while sipping her drink _'c'mon take the bait' _she hid her smile behind her glass when he replied.

"Oh? How so?" he asked, Caroline let out a fake sigh "Basically, have you heard of the Mikaelson's? Original vampires and all that?" she asked innocently, she saw his eyes harden "You could say I know them" he said cautiously. Katherine took her drink and motioned she was going to dance, Caroline nodded and turned her attention back to marcel.

"Well they stormed through our town, fucked a lot of shit up, killed a lot of people and then buggered off, believe me when I say they were the last people I wanted to ask for help from but I knew Klaus had always had a thing for me so as much as I didn't want to he was our best shot" she explained with a sour look on her face

"A thing?" he seemed interested now, keeping her features annoyed she replied "Yeah, pretty much from the moment he came to town he was trying to get with me" she said flippantly.

"And I take it you didn't like this" Caroline let out a sound of disgust "He killed my ex-boyfriends mum, my best friends aunt, how could I fall for someone like that?" she downed her drink and ordered another before continuing.

"But anyway I thought he might help us with our problem but he practically laughed me out of the house when he heard what it was, which leads us here, drowning our sorrows" she lifted her drink and downed half of it.

Marcel had a calculating look on his face, she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "I'm very sorry to hear that, maybe I can be of help?" he asked, his tone suggested he had bigger plans but she feigned ignorance "Oh I couldn't ask that of you, you hardly know us"

"That is true, maybe we can get to know each other better?" there was no mistaking that tone, she knew exactly what he would like to get to know better and she smirked. "I would like that" she replied huskily and laid a hand on his on the bar. They were suddenly interrupted by Katherine who stumbled over.

"Care! Babes I need girl time in the bathroom, this guy just smelled my hair and I need to talk about how creepy it was!" she slurred while dragging Caroline.

"Ok, ok!" she laughed and went to follow but was stopped by a hand on her arm "wait Caroline, here's my number, give me a call" he passed over a card, winked and watched as they left.

"What was that all about? I was actually getting somewhere" Caroline frowned when they entered the bathroom and crossed her arms, Katherine just shrugged immediately dropping the fake drunk act. "Always leave them wanting more, what happened anyway? I was dancing with some guy, wasn't lying when I said some creep smelled my hair" she shuddered and started fixing her hair in the mirror. Caroline explained what she and marcel talked about and Katherine nodded along without interrupting.

"ok I think I understand the plan but we need to tread carefully" she warned.

Caroline sighed "Yeah, and I know you're not going to be happy about this but I'm afraid it's time we told Klaus about you" she said in an apologetic voice.

Katherine's nose scrunched up "Don't worry, I knew we would have to soon but you're my meat shield, he won't hurt you" she smirked while Caroline giggled.

"He's not going to touch you, if he does I'll make sure this is the last baby he can ever have" she grinned devilishly.

"Wow I feel loved" she winked "Right enough of this, let's go get wasted!"

xXx

stumbling out of the club laughing the girls had their arms around each other as to keep the other standing up.

Suddenly Caroline stopped in her tracks and spun the other girl around to face her "OMG I just had the best idea ever!" she exclaimed "Tell me!" Katherine excitedly replied.

"Let's go tell the boys how much fun drinking is" she slurred like it was the best idea she had ever had.

"That…is such a good idea! They probably don't know!" Katherine stared at the blond girl in awe "We are so good to them" she nodded while speaking.

Stumbling through the streets of new Orleans while drunk probably wasn't their best idea so they hailed a cab and climbed in the back, telling the driver where to go the girls decided the best way to pass the time would be to try and have a thumb war which ended in a couple of broken fingers and a lot of laughter.

Finally reaching the house Katherine handed some money over to the cabbie and they stumbled out of the car and up the driveway. Not bothering to knock Caroline opened the door and called out into the house "Boooooys! We're back with booze!"

Elijah and Klaus immediately appeared at the top of the stairs, Elijah in a white t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and Klaus only had bottoms on. The two stared down at the girls who were holding onto each other, taking note of their attire the boys quickly got rid of any thoughts that sprung to mind.

"Caroline? Elena? Are you drunk?" Klaus asked cautiously but the girls didn't seem to hear him, they were too busy staring in shock at Elijah.

"O…M…G" Caroline stood with her mouth hanging open, Katherine looked much the same. "I know, he actually doesn't sleep in a suit that is soooo weird! I thought there would at least be little ties printed on his jammies" she replied in shock.

"I know right…and I was sure Klaus would sleep naked" Caroline said as an afterthought.

Immediately the girls burst into giggles at the thought and Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You know this house is huuuge, how do they afford it?" Katherine's arms flew out and she spun round as if to demonstrate how big the house is. Caroline laughed and stumbled back when the other girls hand almost came in contact with her face "Klaus must pay for it from his never ending pot of gold that he keeps at the end of his own personal rainbow…like a leprechaun!"

As if on cue the girls burst into laughter again, Klaus felt his eye twitch _'A leprechaun? Really?'_ he thought to himself and jogged down the stairs, they needed to get to bed before they said anything else to piss him off.

"Caroline you-" but before he could continue she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips "Shhhh leprechaun" she whispered "Stop talking."

And her lips crashed down onto his.

xXx

Hi guys! Sorry this one took so long, I came down with bad tonsillitis, I hope it all makes sense, I wrote some of it with a high fever lol xxx I didn't mean for this to be as long as this but it makes up for the long break :D

Thank you so much for all the support!

Reviews are always welcome! xx


	9. Marcel

_Hi guys! My head officially can't fit through doors now it's so swelled from all these lovely comments! _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own The Vampire Diaries _

_xXx_

Chapter 8- Marcel

As Caroline opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight she had a brief moment of blissful ignorance before the memories of last night came rushing back to her, immediately she shoots up in bed and covers her mouth with her hands.

Flashback

The minute their lips made contact all the things Caroline had read in books since she was a little girl didn't seem all that unbelievable now, the warmth, the sparks, the ever growing something that had been nagging in her chest seemed to explode at the contact and she felt if she let go now she would fall, it was as if the only thing keeping her sane was the soft unresponsive lips against hers. It was different than before, that was about sexual tension, this was something entirely different.

She didn't move her lips, she couldn't, the feeling was too intense to do anything except stand there with her arms around his neck and the soft pressure she gave to the kiss. His stubble tickled her chin lightly and his body rippled as his muscles tensed in shock, she felt every move he made and every touch brought her closer to him.

Klaus couldn't believe what was happening, he had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation to the insanely amazing situation he currently found himself in, he had to pull away…he couldn't, the soft vanilla scent of the girl pressed against him and the fire that seemed to spread from his lips paralyzed him.

Elijah couldn't believe his eyes, he had never seen his brother look so confused but looking past that he could see an emotion his brother hadn't displayed in many years, it was such a loving look he had to look away, it felt like he was intruding on something so private.

Katherine couldn't believe what Caroline was currently doing, immediately sobering up she grabbed the back of Caroline's dress and dragged her away from the hybrid.

Katherine had somehow managed to throw Caroline into the car and Katherine had sobered up enough to drive, the rest of the drive Caroline complained about Katherine pulling her away saying it wasn't fair.

"Believe me, you'll thank me in the morning"

End Flashback

She sits there with her hands over her mouth as Katherine walks out of the bathroom drying her hair, she laughs at Caroline's face and says "Remember last night huh?"

"Oh god what have I done? I kissed Klaus, this wasn't in the plan!" she freaks and throws herself back onto the bed "I'm so stupid"

Katherine snickers and sits next to her "Don't feel so bad, blame it on the alcohol and move on" she pats the other girl's knee "How was it anyway?" she grins.

Caroline huffs "From what I can remember? Annoyingly amazing" she looked sheepish for a moment "Thank you for pulling me away last night"

"It's ok, you don't know what your feelings are yet, even I can see that, I don't want you to do anything unless you know you want it…those men are like a drug and getting addicted can be dangerous" Katherine looked at her sympathetically and carline raised an eyebrow "That was almost good advice" she teased "Yeah it happens sometimes" Katherine replied with a wink.

"What am I going to do?" Caroline groaned and looked expectantly at Katherine who shrugged "I can't tell you that…how do you feel about him?" she asked, Caroline bit her lip "God knows, it's like I'm battling myself, on one hand he's murdered a lot of people and has ruined many lives…on the other he is charming and a gentleman and the way he looks at me, like I'm the only person on the planet…he puts me first…I get this feeling in my chest that makes me want to scream"

Katherine smiled warmly at her "I would say those are some pretty strong feelings, ok this is the plan" she started and Caroline sat up eager for any plan to sort out the mess that is her relationship with the hybrid.

"You apologise for the kiss and blame it on the alcohol, make sure he knows you didn't mean to do it but at the same time you maybe wanted to, be the queen of mixed signals, push him and pull him, see what you can get away with…see what his reactions are and while he's in a whirlwind of confusion you can sort out your feelings" Katherine smirked "you are the only person I know to aggravate him so much and even attack him to still live, he has some pretty strong feelings for you but don't commit anything until you know it's a sure thing."

"You sound like you know a lot about this" Caroline smiled sympathetically at the other girl.

Katherine shrugged "These guys have been around for a thousand years, they have been with just as many women, more in fact, you need to know where you stand otherwise you'll get hurt…Call it hindsight."

"Katherine…thank you, to be honest I had no intention of even speaking to you that much when I first kidnapped you but I actually think of you as a friend now" Caroline confessed with a warm smile.

Katherine looked away to hide the tiny smile that appeared on her face "In a strange way I feel the same" she admitted.

Before she knew what was happening Caroline's arms had snaked their way around her shoulders and she sat there stunned for a moment before hesitantly returning the sudden hug.

"Ok enough of this mushy stuff, I am in need of some serious retail therapy" Caroline pulled away and jumps up.

"Good idea, go get ready and let's go!" Katherine urges and makes a 'shoo' motion with her hands.

Caroline goes to the bathroom door but stops "Oh, should I go talk to Klaus first?" she bites her lip nervously

"Hell no, make him suffer for a bit, I'm sure he's insanely confused right now" she grinned evilly "Besides I want to go put this to good use" she held up a shiny black card.

"whose is that?" Caroline raised an eyebrow

"Elijah's, I swiped it yesterday" Katherine grins devilishly and Caroline laughs "I get the feeling I have a lot to learn from you"

"Oh sweetheart you have tons to learn, now hurry! Expensive shoes are calling to me!"

Caroline shot her one last grin before disappearing into the bathroom.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief but couldn't help the warm smile that touched her lips.

xXx

Klaus sat in his studio staring at a blank canvas, his thoughts were going wild, last night's events had haunted his dreams and made an appearance in his morning shower, never before had a woman held so much appeal, never before had he wanted someone so badly but resisted the urge to just reach out and take what he wanted, it was a truly strange situation for the man and he couldn't get his head around it.

Elijah walked past the studio glancing into the room and noting the still blank canvas, he frowned and decided to have a talk with his brother.

"Nik? You've been staring at that canvas for about an hour, what's bothering you?" Elijah asked knowing full well what was bothering his younger brother.

Klaus was silent for a moment before turning to his brother "I don't understand her, I honestly don't know what she is thinking…I don't know how to handle this situation" he looked helpless under the sympathetic gaze of his older sibling.

Elijah looked on at his brother in slight shock, never before had a woman bothered him so much, this girl truly was special, he made a mental note to have a talk with her at some point, his protectiveness for his brother nagging at him.

"Women are a mystery, the best you can hope for is she sheds some light on her actions from last night when we see them today, I think it best if you wait and see what she does, as they say…the ball is in her court" he stepped closer and laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Yeah but she kissed me, doesn't that mean I have to make the next move?" Elijah hid his shock, his brother was never like this.

"In usual circumstances yes, but it was quite obvious her actions were fuelled by alcohol so it is best to wait for now Nik" he explained while Klaus looked down thoughtfully.

"Your right…you're a good brother Elijah" Klaus mumbled deep in thought, Elijah nodded and decided to take his leave. Frowning as he closed the door. That was honestly the oddest conversation he had had with his sibling in years.

xXx

"OMG those boots are to die for!" Caroline shook with excitement as they passed a store, Katherine opened the door for her and they practically skipped into the store that had shoes lining every wall, Caroline looked on in awe as Katherine giggled at her expression.

"I take it you don't go shoe shopping very often?" Katherine asked as an assistant made her way over.

"Never like this" she whispered still gazing at the many shoes, Katherine put a hand to her chest dramatically "You make me wanted to weep" they giggled together.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the assistant asked smiling in a friendly manner, Caroline looked over to Katherine who made a 'go ahead' motion and immediately Caroline started pointing out shoes she wanted to try and ones she thought Katherine might like. Katherine followed suit and picked out a few pairs to try on.

The assistant could barely keep up but she sat them down on one of the plush sofas and went to get the desired pairs.

"This is so cool" Caroline sighed lovingly sinking back into her seat. Katherine grinned at the blonde girl who was quickly becoming a good friend to her. "Wait until we get to clothes" she laughed when Caroline's eyes brightened in excitement.

"Do you think Elijah will be mad?" she bit her lip nervously, Katherine shrugged "Probably but he will forgive me, I'm just pushing at him a little bit" she winked "Besides, they can pay for it all from their pot of gold" she snickered when Caroline groaned.

"God don't remind me of that, I'm still expecting Klaus to jump out from somewhere and take my head off for calling him a leprechaun" the girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, other customers gave them judging looks but the two didn't notice as they were caught up in the memory from last night.

"That was so funny! Did you see the way his eye twitched?" Katherine guffawed holding her stomach, Caroline couldn't talk she just nodded through her laughter.

When the assistant came back the girls were sitting quietly, small giggles escaping them on occasion, she shrugged it off and offered the shoes.

After almost an hour in the store both the girls left with about six bags each housing 2 pairs a bag. "ok we have the shoes, we now need the outfits to match" Caroline beamed and Katherine smiled back "And the jewellery, the handbags and I'm thinking we go get our hair and nails done" the brunette smiled.

Caroline looked like she was in heaven "You are an angel for stealing that credit card, I think we might need some muscle to carry these bags though" she pouted. Katherine held up a hand "I have an idea" she smirked and looked over to an alleyway and motioned with a finger in a 'come here' motion, Caroline was confused as a man stepped out of the alleyway and made their way over to the girls. He was about 6ft, dark skin and dark hair, he was not missing out in the muscle department.

Before he could speak Katherine cut him off "I'm guessing your with Marcel right?" he nodded "And you've been sent to watch us?" another nod, Katherine smiled "It must be exhausting to stay hidden all day, how about you come with us? All you have to do is carry our bags…besides it's easier to keep an eye on us if your actually with us" she smiled at the dumbfounded man, Caroline grinned and handed her bags over, he took them without complaint and just stood there.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked "Conner, sorry this is very unusual" he scratched his head in confusion, Caroline gave him a warm smile "Don't worry, we are just on a shopping trip, we're not mad you were following us, I'm Caroline and this is Katherine, although you probably already knew that" he smiled sheepishly and she put a hand on his arm "I'm afraid next is clothes…god you got stuck with a crappy job, following girls on a shopping trip" she laughed at his expression.

"Enough talking! Shopping is in order!" Katherine handed her bags to Conner and started making her way down the street, Caroline next to her and Conner trailing behind, his day just got a lot easier and he wasn't complaining about accompanying the two girls, he smiled shyly as he watched the two talk.

xXx

As the girls and Conner walk up the stairs to their hotel room Caroline sneakily takes her phone out and sends a text to Klaus saying they might not be able to contact them for a little while because they have Marcel's men tailing them, subtly putting her phone away she unlocks the room and lets Katherine and Conner go inside before following.

Conner places their numerous bags down on the bed before standing awkwardly in the centre of the room.

Caroline takes pity on him "If you want you can go back to sneakily following us" Conner smiled "Thanks, you made my job a whole lot easier, it was actually kind of fun" and with that he disappeared from the room.

Caroline smiled at the place he last stood "He was quite nice, too nice to be working for Marcel" she whispers to herself and Katherine rolls her eyes "Only you could make friends with the help" she teased while taking her bags but stopped when something caught her eye.

Katherine picked it up and grinned like a madman, turning around Caroline blushed and she knew she had been caught.

"Victoria's secret? When on earth did you get this?" before she could look in the bag it was snatched out of her hands "When you went into Starbucks to snack on the barrister" she mumbled and shoved the bag in her suitcase.

Katherine couldn't stop grinning "I'm so proud, my little girl is growing up" she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye but the effect was ruined by her never ending grin. Caroline rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her "Shush you, it caught my eye and I couldn't help myself" she averted her gaze and started sorting through her bags.

Katherine pouted "I'm just upset you didn't take me with you, I could have picked something out for you that will make Mr. big bad hybrid cum on the spot" she snickered when Caroline choked on the air "Vulgar much?!" she couldn't help but laugh "I promise I'll take you with me next time" she grinned and took her phone out.

"Now shush, I'm gonna call Marcel and see if we can go round, I want to get these evil plans over with so I can finally relax again" Katherine raised an eyebrow "Oh honey, the evil plans have barely started" she rolled her eyes when Caroline held a finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion.

After the third ring the phone was picked up and Marcel's voice drifted from the speaker "Hello?" he said.

Caroline smirked "Hi Marcel, it's Caroline" she chirpily responded make Katherine roll her eyes again.

"Ah Caroline, it's a pleasure to hear from you, how can I help?" she noticed the change in his tone immediately and grinned "Well I was thinking I could take you up on your offer last night" she purposely left out which offer she was referring to "Is there any chance we could meet up today?"

She could almost feel his excitement "Of course, I'm free now if that's good? I'll text you the address" Caroline smirked "That would be great! I'll see you soon then" she lowered her voice slightly at the end.

They said their goodbyes and Caroline pressed the 'End' button triumphantly, she grinned at Katherine who smirked back "Proud of yourself?" the brunette snickered at Caroline's face "I am actually, and you're not going to ruin it for me" she sniffed with her nose in the air and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase to change into.

"Don't forget to get the sweater puppies out!" Katherine called over her shoulder.

Caroline turned with a confused look on her face which made Katherine roll her eyes for what must have been the hundredth time and motion to her breasts.

Gaping Caroline threw a shoe at her "Oh shut up Katherine!"

xXx

Walking through the French Quarter Caroline couldn't help the nerves that made their way through her, she was toying with a dangerous person and she knew that, even when she was playing distraction with Klaus she didn't feel this nervous…maybe because a part of her knew he wouldn't actually kill her, a part of her felt safe. This was different; this man would have no problem ending her and Kathrine if he caught on to what they were doing.

The many looks they were receiving from what she guessed were Marcel's men didn't help her discomfort.

It was obvious where Marcel's centre of command was, they could feel the tension as they grew closer to it.

"Caroline!" up ahead stood marcel and Caroline plastered a smile on her face "Marcel! It's good to see you" she beamed and walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

Noting the other girl he seemed to deflate slightly "And Katherine is it?" his smile was obviously faked, the girls hid their smiles, he must have thought this visit would yield different results.

"Hello Marcel, hope you don't mind me tagging along" she smirked at him.

"Of course not, the more the merrier" at this he brightened up again and motioned for them to follow him, the girls glanced at each other before following.

Making their way inside they were greeted with champagne and sat down on the sofas sipping at it. Caroline had to admit it was a nice place, shame about the company.

"Now what can I do for you ladies?" marcel got straight to business, he must have known this visit wasn't going to end the way he wanted it to, Caroline cleared her throat and set her champagne down "Well we have run into a little problem here, we came looking for a witch to help my friend here but it seems you own all of them." If he was going to be blunt then so was she.

"And how do you know that?" he didn't seem suspicious, merely intrigued, "I did my research" she smirked at him.

Caroline knew she needed to get this over and done with if the plan was going to go anywhere "Basically she's not in her own body" she informed him motioning to Katherine who was inspecting her nails and shrugged without even glancing up, marcel frowned in confusion "Explain" was all he said and leaned forward, she must have caught his interest and she hid a smile.

"She used her traveller abilities to transfer her soul to my friend's body when she was dying, we managed to get a preservation spell put on her body but we need a witch to restore it so she can go back to it and my friend can have hers back" Caroline didn't even pause and Marcel's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow you do have a problem, I take you need some of my witches then?" he didn't seem annoyed; in fact he sounded rather pleased at the fact they needed his help 'why do all men here have power complexes?" Caroline thought to herself "Pretty much." She shrugged.

"May I ask how you died? It will help me determine which witches you will need" he finally addressed Katherine and the girls glanced at each other nervously, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth.

Sitting up and downing half of her drink Katherine let out an annoyed sigh "I was a vampire for 500 years until I was force fed the stupid cure by the girl who's body I am currently occupying, when the cure was drained from me I began to rapidly age to make up for the time I was a vampire." You could tell from the look on her face it was a sore subject.

Marcel's eyes narrowed "Your original name wouldn't happen to have been Katerina Petrova would it?" he asked.

She smirked back at him "The one and only, I take it you have heard of me"

"Of course I have, no wonder Klaus wouldn't help you in fact I'm surprised you're even alive right now" he seemed to get an idea and a look of glee passed his features "And if I help you I'm helping the girl he has been chasing for 500 years" they could see the devilish glint in his eyes and smiled, the truth was definitely a good idea.

"So what do you want from us?" Caroline asked getting down to business "And what makes you think I want anything?" he smiled thinly and Caroline gave him a 'really?' look before answering "Because if you helped every girl that wandered into your city without getting anything in return then it may hurt your reputation, but as it happens you may be in luck with us" she confidently stated and leaned forward giving him a teasing look.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow "Well as you know Klaus has a thing for me, I get in with him and relay information to you, I'm sure that would help in the war you two seem to have going on here"

"And how do I know I can trust you?" Marcel's eyes narrowed in distrust "Because I want him gone just as much as you do" this must have been the right answer because a smile replaced his suspicious look.

"You have done your research" he said to himself and took a moment to think it over.

"It's a deal, but just so I know I'm not being tricked here I need to know he trusts you" Marcel leaned back sipping at his drink, Caroline raised an eyebrow "And how can I prove that?" she asked.

"I see you are currently residing in a hotel right now" Marcel started and paused to take a sip "Get him to agree to let you stay with him" he stated simply to which Caroline scowled "How will I explain my frequent visits to you?" before he could answer her she cut him off "Wait I've got it! All I have to do is convince him I'm spying for him like I am with you but the difference is the information I give him will be fake."

Marcel smiled that fake smile she both girls were beginning to despise "You're sneaky, I can see why he likes you." He leered at her.

Caroline let out a low laugh and responded "Oh you have no idea how sneaky I can be."

"I get the feeling this is the start of a great friendship"

Raising her glass he toasted her with a smile and she hides her smirk behind the glass.

xXx

"Well that went well" Caroline sighed a breath of relief as they walked up to the Mikaelson house and turned to Katherine who pouted at her "I feel like you're the one everyone wants something from, can't help but feel left out" she huffed jokingly.

Caroline laughed and stuck her tongue out at the other girl "deal with it, I get to be the evil one for once" she boasted beaming at her to which Katherine responded by pretending to wipe a tear from her eye "I'm so proud." She sniffed making Caroline push her in jest.

"Elena, Miss Forbes" Elijah greeted them at the door, they smiled at him and walked in, Klaus walked out of studio and couldn't help but hold his breath when Caroline stepped through the front door, the events of last night still fresh in his mind.

Caroline noticed the hybrid and sent him a shy smile, she had to look away, this was the time for business, not dealing with whatever it was she and Klaus had.

"We have just been to Marcel's" Katherine spoke up "Figured we should fill you in on what's happening" Elijah nodded but Klaus looked angry, he was obviously not pleased at the fact they were sneaking around with his protégé.

"So what happened?" Elijah started when they had made themselves comfortable in what Caroline had named 'The Plotting Room.' Katherine started "Well he seems happy with helping us as long as we help him in return."

Caroline then took over "This is where it gets complicated, he wants us to spy on you and relay information back to him so we said we would do that and tell you we are spying on him for you and just relay false information when we are really giving him false information…I think I confused myself." She mumbled the last part.

"And what makes him think we would trust you?" Klaus sighed as if he knew what was coming, Caroline bit her lip nervously and found the carpet to be suddenly very interesting "I kind of made it out to seem like you are in love with me…sorry."

Even though Klaus had expected this it didn't make him any happier when she confirmed his thoughts "This just puts you in more danger! How do you know he won't try to use you to get to me?" he growled obviously not happy with the current arrangement '_Though when is he ever happy with anything' _Caroline thought exasperated.

"He thinks he already is, I could see it in his eyes, I can tell he's waiting for the day you find out I was working with him this whole time." She stated and gave him a glare when he was about to reply.

"One more thing" she spoke before he got the chance. Pinching the bridge of his nose "What?" Klaus muttered in defeat.

Caroline swallowed nervously before sheepishly smiling "He said that to prove you do actually trust us we have to get you to agree to let us stay here with you" she braced herself for the inevitable ear bashing.

Surprisingly Klaus hummed in agreement "For once I agree with something to do with this half assed plan, I will make up a couple of rooms for you both" he stated leaving no room for argument and stood to go make arrangements.

Katherine then spoke up before he left the room "Actually, could we have one room? It would be easier to stay together." Caroline looked at Katherine slightly shocked but beamed at her.

"Fine, go get your stuff and bring it here" Klaus just looked like he wanted to go take a nap which made Caroline grin, turning to Katherine she grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the front door "Ok I'll text Marcel later, let's go get our stuff"

Elijah pointedly ignored the cheeky wink Katherine sent his way.

xXx

Walking back into the house Katherine and Caroline sighed in relief when they set their suitcases down, sure they had vampire strength but when you have 3 suitcases each it made it tricky to carry all of them at once, they could have taken two trips but pride wouldn't allow for that.

Grabbing a suitcase each they started making their way to the stairs when Elijah's voice sounded from behind them.

"Katerina? A moment if you will." Katherine stopped when Elijah called her by her birth name, she gulped nervously '_maybe he's more mad about the credit card thing than I thought he would be_' she thought to herself before turning around. She let out a relieved breath when she noticed she noticed his expression was a lot softer than she thought it would be.

Caroline smirked at her and whispered "Use protection" before giggling and running up the stairs knowing Katherine would be glaring at her back.

Elijah seemed to ignore the comment "I would appreciate my credit card back" he said in a fake-serious voice and she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck "Aww you caught me, how about you ignore the recent transactions? There may be things on there you don't remember buying" she admitted and stuck her hand in her top.

Elijah looked taken aback when she did this and Katherine couldn't help hiding a smile when she produced his card from between her cleavage, he took it back without saying a word, it seemed he was trying to ignore what he had just witnessed and she hid a snicker behind her hand before a thought came to her.

"Oh yeah I got you something!" she announced excitedly, Elijah jumped slightly at her sudden announcement before shaking it off and simply folding his arms behind his back and uttering "Oh?" he didn't want to admit he was intrigued.

Going over to her bags she pulled something out of her suitcase, walking back over Katherine handed the package to him which he took cautiously. Still in the packaging was a set of pyjamas, Elijah's eye twitched when he saw the pattern. Printed all over the set were little striped ties.

"I couldn't help myself" Katherine teased and leaned on her tiptoes to press a peck to his cheek before skipping away to take her stuff up to her new room, glancing back she saw Elijah with his hand on his cheek looking down at the pyjama's with an exasperated smile on his face.

For once Katherine didn't smirk; she smiled as she made her way up the stairs.

xXx

"Caroline?" Turning around the blonde came face to face with Klaus and she couldn't stop the blush that rose up her neck from their close proximity.

"I believe I have a right to ask what that was last night." Klaus stated looking at her expectantly, immediate panic rose in the blondes chest and she had to stop for a minute to calm down '_Crap, I thought I would have longer to think this through' _she thought to herself. Calming herself Caroline crossed her arms and schooled her features.

"Oh well you know alcohol makes you do stupid and amazing things" she says flippantly waving her hand nonchalantly, Klaus smirked and took a step closer and whispered "And you kissing me? Was that stupid or amazing?" Caroline couldn't help but get annoyed at his overly smug look.

Raising her courage she let a teasing smile rise to her lips and her hand came up to ghost over his cheek, leaning in she almost let her lips graze his.

"You'll never know." She whispered and she couldn't help but feel pleased when his smile dropped.

Turning on her heel with a smirk Caroline made her way back to the room, meeting Katherine at the door she knew something had transpired with her and Elijah and she shot her a teasing look which was returned when Katherine noticed Klaus standing behind them with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush, let's go unpack our stuff" Caroline muttered and went into their room; Katherine sent a wink to Klaus which was returned with a scowl eliciting a snicker from her.

Closing the door behind her she looked around the room "Wow, this is niiice" she said letting out a low whistle; Caroline smiled "I know, it pays off to have slept with the owners I guess."

"Now who's being vulgar?" Katherine chuckled and flopped down onto one of the plush beds.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the other girl and continued unpacking her stuff, she had to admit it was nice to be out of that hotel even if the new location just happened to be with the man she was trying to decipher her feelings for…it would probably help if they didn't flirt with each other all the time.

Looking round Caroline noticed Katherine had dozed off and she let a warm smile rise to her lips, it was an unlikely friendship in anyone's eyes but it was growing to be a strong one and she couldn't help but admit she was glad Katherine asked for a twin room as she had grown used to the other girls' presence. As she watched the scene before her an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and the smile dropped from her face, she got the feeling their troubles hadn't even began yet.

xXx

And that's that chapter finished!

I hope you all enjoyed this and don't worry things will start to pick up now!

Reviews are always welcome! xxxx


	10. Tyler

_Hi guys! Thank you for all the amazing support! Xxx_

_Over 100 followers! I'm soooo happy! xxxx_

_Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries_

_xXx_

Chapter 9-Tyler

As Caroline awoke she couldn't help the feeling of dread that passed through her stomach, this wasn't going to be a good day and she could feel it in her bones as if her brain was telling her it was a good day to stay in bed and not leave till sundown.

Trying to shake the feeling was pointless and Caroline groaned knowing she was going to be tense all day waiting for something to go wrong.

But she expected that today would be difficult since they were going to tell Klaus about Katherine and Caroline knew it wasn't going to be fun.

Looking over to the girl next to her she decided to leave Katherine and let her get some extra sleep as it was going to be a long day for both of them, she got up and headed towards the connected bathroom to take a shower; with a sigh she washed herself in silence.

Walking out of the bathroom Caroline noticed her phone on the bedside table and remembered she had to text marcel, she reluctantly sent a text saying she was now staying at Klaus's place and that he doesn't suspect anything.

Almost immediately her phone beeped signalling she had a reply.

From: Marcel:

I must say I'm impressed, come to my bar tonight and bring Klaus, I want to see this for myself.

Caroline rolled her eyes '_god these guys never trust anyone…which I suppose I sensible seeing as I'm actually playing him_' she thought to herself with a sigh. Taking one last look at Katherine she walked out of the room quietly and started to make her way to the kitchen.

"This is getting ridiculous, don't you realise no one wants you here?" The voice from behind her made her let out an involuntary groan but she continued walking determined she was going to ignore Hayley.

"Go away Hayley" she muttered knowing the other girl could hear her.

Hayley scoffed and folded her arms over her swelled stomach "Hmm I don't think I will seeing as I live here and you don't." she replied smugly.

"Actually for the time being I do live here" Caroline sighed but continued on to the kitchen "So get your facts straight before you go flapping your mouth" she added.

Hayley growled and walked behind her, obviously she couldn't let anything go "Aren't you ever going to get tired of chasing Klaus? He doesn't want you and you know that" she snarled viciously. A smirk appeared on her face "Poor Caroline…always second choice."

That was it for Caroline, this girl was seriously pushing her luck and that was really the wrong thing to say especially after Caroline had woken up in such a bad mood.

In a flash Caroline had the girl pressed up against the wall by her throat, fangs bared and eyes quickly turning ebony, she hissed and applied pressure onto the struggling girl's larynx.

"Now listen here you little bitch" Caroline spat making sure to apply pressure with every word "I don't give a shit what you think of me, in fact it's the last thing on my mind right now but if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will be forced to rip your fucking tongue out." Letting go Hayley dropped to the floor coughing and nursing her sore throat.

"What the fuck? I'm pregnant you know!" she rasped at the blonde whole narrowed her eyes.

"You don't your tongue to give birth" she hissed and turned on her heel when she heard chuckling coming from behind them.

Klaus stood looking obnoxiously proud "Now, now girls, let's not fight" he remarked smugly.

Caroline ignored his look "Then tell your pet to watch her mouth" she hissed and pushed passed him finally making her way into the kitchen, she was hungry and confrontations really weren't helping her control.

"That was unusual for you." Klaus's voice remarked from behind, she didn't bother responding, opening the fridge she was surprised to find it stacked with blood bags, she didn't expect to find many since the originals had a fondness for drinking from the vein. looking closely she noticed they were all B-Positive.

Grabbing a bag she turned around to Klaus with a curious look on her face, where had all this come from?

Klaus noticed her look "Ah yes, I heard it was your favourite. B-Positive, very fitting for you." He smiled his usual half smile and Caroline couldn't help but smile back, her anger from the confrontation with Hayley forgotten.

"Thank you" she said gratefully, Klaus looked taken aback for a moment before responding.

"you're most welcome, just come see me when you need some more" he leaned against the door frame gazing at the girl with a look that was all too intense. Caroline looked away and chuckled "I get the feeling I won't need to."

She didn't wait for him to respond, taking out another bag and two glasses she made her way past him only to be stopped by an arm snaking its way around her waist.

"Oh I forgot to say" Klaus's breathe ghosted over her ear, every nerve ending was suddenly on fire and hyper aware of the proximity and intimacy of the act. Caroline was frozen in the spot.

"Good morning" And in a flash he was gone leaving Caroline a blushing heaving mess in the kitchen door frame "That ass" she spat and stomped up the stairs swearing she could hear snickering coming from his studio.

xXx

Walking back up to the room Caroline opened the door to find Katherine sat up in bed, the girl looked as if she had seen a ghost.

Caroline closed the door quickly and set the glasses down "Kat are you ok?" she asked concerned about her friend.

Katherine let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes "Just give me a minute" she rasped, fists clenching and unclenching on top of the blanket as if she was trying to calm herself down.

Caroline took a seat on her bed and watched with worried eyes; soon Katherine let out another shuddering breath and opened her eyes again.

"Bad dream." Was all she said and swung herself out of the bed shakily "I'm going for a shower." She mumbled and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Caroline sighed and had her breakfast while she was waiting for Katherine, soon the shower turned off and Caroline turned towards the bathroom.

Katherine walked out holding her head high; she sent a hard look at Caroline hinting she didn't want to talk about what had just happened. Caroline nodded and looked back down to her lap biting her lip, she had to let Katherine know they were going to tell Klaus today and she knew the girl wouldn't take it well.

"Spit it out." Came Katherine's voice from their closet, she had grabbed some clothes and turned to see Caroline's face, rolling her eyes at the girls obvious tells.

Caroline looked up at the other girl with a sheepish smile, "It's time." Was her simple reply, it was a vague answer but judging by the way Katherine had tensed she knew what the blonde meant.

Caroline looked into her eyes flinching back when she saw the fear in them.

"I'm going to die." Katherine's voice cut through the silence in the room making Caroline jump. Her voice was flat, resigned even, as if she had known her fate for a long time.

Caroline frowned "No you're no-" she was suddenly cut off when Katherine turned to her, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Shut up!" she shrieked "I have let you kidnap me, drag me across New Orleans and stick me in the same house as the person I've been running from for 500 years! Why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say!?" the brunette was bordering on hysterical as she paced up and down the room running her hands through her still wet hair.

Caroline stood up from her bed "Katherine…" her whisper seemed to echo around the room, Katherine stopped, she turned to the blonde and let out a choked laugh.

Covering her face with her hands she slowly sunk to floor.

"I can't do this…I wanted to stop running, just once I wanted to make a friend…to actually be liked by someone" the anguish was clear in her voice, Caroline sat beside her unsure what to do other than comfort the other girl, "I can't stay here, he's going to kill me." Katherine croaked.

"I won't let him." Came Caroline's confident reply making Katherine snort out another laugh in disbelief.

"What can you do? You're barely two years old…you don't stand a chance." She sneered shaking her head; Caroline rolled her eyes acting a lot more confident than she felt.

"I can get through to him, appeal to him" she couldn't tell if she was trying to convince Katherine of this or herself, she laid a hand on Katherine's shoulder reassuringly "if he wants to get to you he will have to go through me…that will be your chance to run."

Another shake of her head "I can't ask you to do that" she whispered in defeat.

Caroline beamed at her "You don't have a choice…we need to do this." And she stood up dragging Katherine with her, she didn't want to admit that Katherine's reaction had unsettled her a lot more than she let on, in fact it downright terrified her to see a girl she thought to be so strong crumble at the thought of Klaus.

"Stay close to me."

xXx

"Elijah" Katherine's voice sounded from the doorway and he and Klaus turned, he noted the look on the girls faces and sighed "I get the feeling I know what you're going to say" he said.

Klaus looked between the three in confusion "Someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asked slowly.

The three looked at each other and Caroline sighed "If we want to continue with our plan then we need to tell you what we are really doing here." Caroline commended herself for staying strong even when the nerves in her stomach made her feel physically ill. Katherine took the time to subtly move next to Caroline, she figured it was the best place to be right now.

"Do go on" he demanded with a raised eyebrow, he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what the blonde girl said.

Caroline bit her lip and wrung her hands together nervously "…This isn't Elena…This is Katherine in Elena's body" Caroline explained and looked up when her confession was met with pure silence, she looked up at Klaus's blank face but knew it wouldn't last, almost as soon as she had thought this Klaus's features changed into one of pure fury

"You deceived me! You let that girl into MY house?! MY CITY!?" Klaus couldn't speak anymore, his eyes had turned a sickly yellow and his fangs were fully emerged. Caroline took a step back in fear; she subconsciously stood in front of Katherine in an effort to shield her from the furious hybrid.

He was going to attack, they could see it but their feet were frozen in terror, Caroline had never seen him so furious. They couldn't move. All they could do is stand there frozen waiting for the man to pounce.

It was Elijah's intervention that saved their necks, he quickly flashed over to Klaus and held him down eliciting a roar of fury "Get out of here!" he shouted as Klaus bit into his arm drawing a hiss from him.

That was the wakeup call the girls needed and they ran from the house as fast as they could, Caroline kept her hand on Katherine's arm just to make sure the girl was still beside her while they ran and they stopped a few miles away from the house.

Katherine panted and fell onto the grass, taking in her surroundings she noted they had ended up in a clearing somewhere in the woods; she would have thought it to be pretty if they hadn't just ran for their lives.

Caroline sighed and sat down next to her "Well that could have gone better" she moaned and ran her hands through her hair. Katherine glanced at the blond "It could have gone worse, I think we have Elijah to thank for still being alive right now" she murmured.

Caroline sighed again and rubbed her temples '_This is bad, how in the hell are we going to convince Klaus to work with us?_' she thought to herself hopelessly. She couldn't see a way for them to continue without Klaus's help and she guessed she wouldn't be getting that any time soon.

Caroline groaned and leant back…she frowned. Something wasn't right…almost like they were being watched, the hairs stood on end on the back of her neck and she shivered from the cold feeling that shot down her back, whatever was watching them wasn't friendly.

She stood and Katherine followed suit cautiously, obviously she had felt it too.

Turning towards the rustling they both immediately crouched into defensive positions and let their instincts take over, they were still on edge from Klaus's almost attack and this was sending their senses into overdrive.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when the person stepped out from the bushes, never in her life did she think she would see him here.

"Tyler?...what are you doing here?" she asks in disbelief but keeping her defensive position when she saw his face, he looks absolutely livid.

Tyler focuses his glare on her "What am I doing here? I should ask you the same question Caroline; I've seen you running around with both Elijah and Marcel." He snarls "Whoring yourself out are you?" his features twist into an unattractive sneer.

Caroline was shocked, what the hell was Tyler on about? Her shock quickly turned to anger, it didn't matter what he was doing here he had no right to speak to her like that.

"I'm not whoring myself out! It's none of your business what I'm doing!" she barked and crossed her arms, he didn't seem to like this and Caroline was taken aback when he growled at her.

"It's my business when my plans might be ruined because of you! Me and Marcel are going to take down Klaus and I can't have you getting in the way!" Tyler shouted shocking Caroline again '_What is he doing working with Marcel?"_ she thought to herself "_What the hell happened to you?_' she thought sadly.

Katherine speaks up "Not that it's any of your business but we are working with marcel as well, he promised to get us a witch if we spied on Klaus and his siblings, you have no part in this so why don't you run along back to your kennel" she drawled while inspecting her nails.

There was a moment of silence that was quickly replaced by growls; Tyler was close to the edge.

Caroline's eyes narrowed when she saw the look on Tyler's face, it was one she hadn't seen in a long time. He was about to snap.

She had no time to warn Katherine, the other girls senses had diminished when taking over Elena's inexperienced body, it didn't have the same reflexes hers did.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion as Tyler's face changed and he pounced. Caroline found herself pushing Katherine out of the way and herself into Tyler's path.

Pain ripped through her as his fangs tore through the flesh on her neck. Gurgling as blood rose from her mouth, falling to the ground as the deadly venom spread through her setting fire to her insides and tearing a bloody scream from her lips.

Katherine could only stare in shock for a moment, Tyler seeming to realise what he had done stumbled back with a hand covering his mouth, turning he fled back into the woods.

"Caroline! Hold on!" Katherine snapped out of her shock and jumped into action. Slipping her jacket off she held it against the blondes heavily bleeding neck, Caroline could only stare in pain as more blood shot through her clenched teeth.

"I need to get you to Klaus!" Katherine acted fast, she lifted Caroline's hand up to hold the jacket and she picked the girl up trying her best not to jog her neck too much, it didn't matter when pained gasps echoed through the clearing, Katherine felts tears prickle behind her eyes and she used all the strength in her legs to make her way back to the Mikaelson house, not caring about the situation they left in.

xXx

Klaus had been pacing up and down his studio for the last hour, his fury had simmered down to a dull anger and he ran his hands over his face. The real reason Caroline had come to new Orleans was to help a girl he had been hunting for 500 years; to say he was peeved would be an understatement.

Elijah was currently taking care of Hayley who had taken a brunt of Klaus's anger; she had walked in at the wrong moment and was nursing a sore neck where he had picked her up by it. Elijah managed to coax Klaus into letter her go and he stormed out to his studio which is where he found himself now

And now he's alone, Klaus didn't want to think, he knew she had come to him for help with one of the problems she and the Scooby gang seem to always have but there was a small part of him that thought there was more to it than that, that she had come here for him.

And then to find out she brought that woman into his house? Pain seared through his chest, again he had been played a fool again by the blonde angel and it hurt more than he would ever admit.

A crash coming from the front of the house brought him out of his musings and he strained to listen. The front door came crashing off its hinges and Katherine stormed in with Caroline in her arms, she lays her down on the hall floor and chokingly calls out for Klaus, Caroline had long since passed out and her shallow breaths were turning more pained as time went by.

Klaus recognised the smell immediately. Blood, whatever had just come through the front door was seriously injured and when he heard Katherine's panicked shout his heart had almost dropped through his stomach, he definitely recognised the blood, it was Caroline's.

In an instant he was by her side taking in the view, the blonde girl lying delicately on the hallway floor. She was paler than he had ever seen her and blood covered half of her face, it trickled from her lips and pulling the jacket away he grimaced at the particularly nasty wound.

"What happened?" he snarled at Katherine who was stroking Caroline's hair back with a shaking hand "It was Tyler, he's working with Marcel…this was meant for me" she whispered disjointedly, she didn't turn to Klaus instead she sat staring at the blond girls paling face.

Klaus wasted no time in biting through his wrist and holding it to Caroline's lips, panicking slightly when she lay unresponsive but soon veins began appearing around her eyes and he felt her fangs scratch the wound, there was a small moment of relief which was soon replaced with panic when the blood that had gone into her mouth was immediately choked back out covering his hand in his own blood.

"He tore through her throat! She can't swallow!" Katherine sobbed; Klaus would be shocked at the girl's reaction if the situation wasn't so dire.

Flashing into the kitchen Klaus practically tore the cupboards open trying to find what he was looking for, finally finding it he flashed back to the blond girl's side, pushing Katherine out of the way he revealed what he had in his hand, it was a syringe.

Pulling up his sleeve he looked on in panic as Caroline's pained splutters faded into silence.

Stabbing the needle into the crook of his arm he quickly drew blood and withdrew the needle, praying to whatever god might be listening he finally drove the needle into Caroline's weakly beating heart and deposited the blood.

The two waited with bated breaths as Caroline lay motionless.

Twin sighs of relief escaped the two when Caroline finally started breathing again, it was weak but she was going to live.

"Klaus…thank you so much" Katherine sniffed raising a shaky hand to wipe her tears away only to smear blood on her cheek.

Klaus didn't respond, he wordlessly picked Caroline up and made his way up the stairs to Caroline and Katherine's shared room. The events from before still played on his mind but after this he didn't care, all that mattered was Caroline were alive.

Katherine trailed after him never taking her eyes off the blond.

Laying the girl down in her bed Klaus took a moment to stroke her hair back, never before had he been so scared, never for another person's life.

"When she has healed wash and change her, we will talk once she has rested." Klaus ordered Katherine and turned to leave the room.

"Klaus really…thank you" Katherine rasped, her throat dry.

Klaus turned his head slightly and gave her a nod before leaving.

xXx

Caroline groans as she slowly fades back into consciousness, the first thing she notices is the dull ache emanating from her neck and she brings a hand up to rub at it. The second is thing she notices is a strange rubbing sensation on her calf and the third is the warm water beating down on her from above.

'Is it raining?' she groggily thinks to herself as she pries her eyes open and is shocked at the scene before her, Katherine sat at the bottom of the bath with Caroline's pale leg in her hands rubbing a washcloth over it, she notices she is sat in the bath with the shower on beating down above her.

But that's not the thing she's most shocked about, it's the fact she is completely stark naked being washed by Katherine.

"What the hell?!" she shrieks and yanks her leg away curling up trying to cover herself with her hands making Katherine roll her eyes.

"Calm down care, it's nothing I haven't seen before" she drawls and chucks the washcloth at the blonde "Besides I'm acting on orders from Klaus." She climbs out of the bath and rolls her jeans back down scowling at the creases that had appeared.

Caroline raised an eyebrow sceptically "Klaus ordered you to strip me down and wash me?" she asked her voice dripping with doubt.

Katherine frowned "Do you not remember what happened?" she asked cautiously, Caroline thought for a moment and shook her head "No? What happened?" she asked curiously "The last thing I remember is running away after Klaus threw a hissy fit."

Katherine chuckled at her wording before getting a serious look on her face "It was Tyler…he went to attack me and you pushed me out of the way…he tore through your throat." Katherine scowled at the memory.

Caroline's heart clenched as the memories came rushing back, Tyler really had attacked her…had almost killed her '_What has he become?_' she thought to herself sadly.

"Don't dwell on it too much, we can deal with it later." Katherine mumbled and went into their room to grab a change of clothes for her and Caroline, she had gotten covered in blood as well and was in need of a shower.

"Besides, Klaus is currently downstairs waiting for us so we best get a move on." Katherine chucked the clothes at Caroline as she stepped out of the bath, Caroline frowned "Klaus? I thought he was mad at us?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well I don't know if he still is but when Tyler bit you I brought you back here, Klaus saved you." She smiled and began stripping down to take a shower and wash the blood off of her.

Caroline left the room after getting dressed and sat down on her bed '_Klaus saved me…again, I guess I should come to expect it now but I didn't think he would after what happened before'_ Caroline was lost in her thoughts, Klaus was continuing to surprise her time and time again.

And now she is going to have to face him. The realisation left a sour taste in her mouth, she didn't know how he was going to react after they had explained everything, if this doesn't go well then she may be leaving New Orleans with two dead bodies instead of one.

She listened as the shower was turned off and wondered how Katherine was feeling about all this, they were about to sit down with the man who has been hunting her for five decades with no protection, if she was honest she was surprised Katherine had stuck around for so long especially with her reputation for running when things got difficult.

If things go badly it will be her fault and she will have to deal with that for the rest of her life.

Katherine walked out of the bathroom already dressed "Right, I believe it's time to have tea with the devil." She sighed, she was obviously trying to hide how nervous she was and Caroline sent her a sad smile.

"Katherine?" the girl looked round "Thank you…if you hadn't brought me back here then chances are I would be dead" she whispered with a grateful smile. Katherine shook her head "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same for me."

Caroline smiled wider, she would have saved the other girl in a heartbeat.

"Ok let's get this over with."

xXx

Sitting down across from Klaus the girls couldn't help but feel nervous, he had his hands laced together in front of him and his head down casting a shadow over his features, they couldn't tell what he was thinking which made them that but more nervous.

"First of all…thank you Klaus, you saved my life again." Caroline started when no one said anything. Klaus remained silent but nodded to show he had heard her.

After what seemed like hours he spoke.

"Explain." Was all he said in a tight voice, it was obvious he was still angry but was trying his best to stay in control.

Katherine was about to speak when he cut her off "Not you, Caroline." He was not in the mood to play games and if Katherine was the one to explain then he felt his control might slip and heads will roll.

Caroline took a shuddering breath "As you know Katherine was dying, she didn't have long left and on her deathbed she panicked and used her traveller abilities to transfer herself into Elena's body, I kidnapped her and brought her here to look for a witch who may be able to restore her body so she could go back into it and then no one would have to die." She paused for a moment to gauge his reaction, he gave nothing away so she continued.

"That was the plan anyway but we ran into a problem when we found out the witches here couldn't do magic…that was when Elijah found us, he saw that Marcel had taken a liking to me and asked for our assistance in exchange for his…don't get mad at him, he thought she was Elena as well…we decided to carry on with the plan without telling you all of this." She whispered the last part, voice dripping with guilt.

Klaus growled and he finally looked up "Why didn't you tell me?!" he could feel his control slipping and Caroline looked at him eyes wide, she quickly shook off her shock which was quickly replaced by anger.

"Because you would have never agreed to help us otherwise! And this is more important than your 500 year old grudge!" she barked angrily meeting his eyes in a stare off.

He finally broke the gaze and stood up, he left without saying a word and Caroline groaned in frustration following him into the hall.

"If you're still interested in getting our help then be at Marcel's bar tonight at 7"

Klaus didn't stop, he simply nodded and carried on; Caroline frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry Klaus."

xXx

Caroline and Katherine entered the bar, they were curious to see what was going on here as they could hear the music from down the street, obviously it was a popular place judging by the amount of people around the entrance.

As they entered they were slightly shocked to see the live music they had heard was coming from the man they had come here to see, Caroline had to admit she was begrudgingly impressed with Marcel's performance but would never in a million years admit it.

He had finished the song and stepped down from the stage to talk to someone. "Nice." Was all Caroline said and he turned round with a smile.

"Just nice?" he grinned while waving away the man he had been conversing with, Caroline glanced at the retreating man and watched as he made his way towards a table occupied by many other people, Caroline shivered as the realisation of the situation hit her.

The small glances their way, the turned heads. The bar was full of Marcel's men, they were surrounded and if anything went wrong they would not be leaving alive.

"I wouldn't want you to get a swelled head." She grinned "If you want my honest opinion you'll have to torture it out of me" she smirked teasingly and laid a hand on the man's chest.

Marcel looked down with darkening eyes "Don't tempt me." He replied seductively and Caroline held her smirk in place as they stared each other down.

"Riiiiight, I can see I'm a complete third wheel here so I'm gonna go get a drink." Katherine drawled and sauntered over to the bar.

Caroline ignored Katherine and stepped back from marcel inwardly shuddering in disgust making a metal note to take an hour long shower later and thanking whatever god there is for her acting skills.

Marcel didn't notice her discomfort and continued "I must say I'm impressed, you actually got Klaus to agree to let you stay with him." He did sound reasonably impressed if a little suspicious.

"Oh well I have my ways." Caroline purred, she knew Marcel was suspicious but these kinds of guys are suspicious of their dry-cleaners, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle at a later date.

"I'm surprised your friend is still alive" he said in a tone Caroline didn't like, she frowned.

"Well Klaus agreed he wouldn't kill her but he wouldn't help her either." Caroline rolled her eyes acting like he was being difficult.

Marcel was about to respond when something seemed to catch his attention; he looked up at the entrance of the bar and his eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"Well bugger me, you actually got him to show up." Turning around Caroline spotted Klaus stood at the bar ordering a drink, she smiled slightly, pleased he had turned up.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." She said to Marcel who nodded. She turned on her heel and made a beeline for Klaus who didn't notice her at first.

She put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around, Klaus was about to bite the head off of whoever had just manhandled him but stopped short when he saw Caroline in front of him, before he had a chance to speak she pressed herself against him and ran a finger down his chest.

To say he was shocked was an understatement "Are you drunk?" he asked bewildered making Caroline roll her eyes and giggle much too loudly "No silly, I'm just happy to see you." She replied chirpily, Klaus's eyes spied Marcel watching them from a distance and he inwardly sighed.

"Are you still mad?" she spoke low enough that only he could hear her.

"Yes." Was his blunt reply making her flinch, "Then why are you here?" she snapped back making him chuckle.

"I wasn't planning on coming to be honest, but then I realised you couldn't be trusted to carry out this plan on your own." He said scathingly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in anger, "did you know you're slipping?" she hissed back, Klaus frowned in confusion "you look like someone just kicked your puppy, your only lashing out because your hurt and you're here because you care."

"Don't flatter yourself girl." He warned, his tone telling her she was crossing a line which she happily ignored.

"Please, I don't flatter myself nearly enough." She replied sarcastically mimicking his words from the other day, she held up her finger to his lips as he was about to respond.

"Shut up and kiss me, we have an audience that we are trying to convince of your undying love for me, so far you are not winning any Oscars." Klaus's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he schooled his features again, it was not everyday Caroline Forbes actually told him to kiss her.

He leaned forward making Caroline's heart skip a beat. "Do you really want to do this?" he whispered into her ear, she didn't say anything, merely nodded and the next thing she knew his hands were lacing around her waist and she was being forcibly shoved backwards, Klaus's hands were on her back keeping her steady and he smashed his lips against hers.

The kiss didn't end when she thought it would, to Caroline's surprise Klaus's tongue pushed at her lips demanding entrance which she couldn't help but allow; their tongues intertwined fighting for dominance.

Klaus only pulled away when a wolf whistle echoed through the bar.

Caroline didn't notice being pulled back up, all she could focus on was what Klaus had just done, warmth his lips had left, the fire that had burned through her making her shiver in anticipation.

Snapping out of her thoughts she remembered marcel was probably watching and noticing Klaus had turned back to the bar she put her hand on his shoulder again but this time she leant forward resting her chin on his shoulder.

Ignoring the voice inside her that said 'fuck the plan and take this sexy piece of man meat home' she blew in his ear revelling in the shiver it caused him she whispered "What the hell was that? I said kiss not mouth-rape." making sure to keep her voice low.

He chuckled and lifted his drink to her line of sight "Alcohol, stupid and amazing things remember?" he teased taking a swig.

"I'm going to get you back for that" she warned.

Klaus chuckled again sending vibrations down her causing her to bite her lip in an effort to stay focused.

"Oh I hope you do." He purred lowly. Caroline stepped back from him "Ugh you're impossible" she whispered and he merely lifted his drink to take another swig, she huffed and turned to make her way back to Marcel.

Marcel stood with a raised eyebrow directed at Caroline, she bit the side of her cheek 'had he noticed it was all an act?' she thought to herself fearfully.

"I'll be honest." He started when she came to stand in front of him "I had a very hard time believing you when you said Klaus was in love with you…but I can see it now, every look, every touch, he really does care for you…and love? I won't be surprised if he does. I have never seen that look before." He finished not noticing as Caroline's face got more and more shocked as he spoke, he was too busy watching Klaus.

Caroline didn't say anything; she was frozen at his words and couldn't speak. She knew there were feelings but for Marcel of all people to say he could see that Klaus cared for her made it all a bit too real.

The whole situation was annoying and the nagging feeling had become more painful.

Marcel stands and says he has to go back to the stage, Caroline sees an opportunity and says "Nope, it's my turn" she beams and watches his reaction, he raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, he motions for her to go on stage.

Caroline took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she didn't know why she was doing this but for some reason she felt she needed to prove herself in some way.

Klaus didn't notice when Caroline stepped onto the stage and whispered something to band, she picked up a guitar and sat on the stool in front of the microphone.

Taking another calming breath Caroline smiled nervously finally strumming the guitar, Klaus's eyes widened Caroline's husky sweet voice echoed through the room.

"_Baby you need to leave, cause I'm getting drunk on your noble deeds." _Her breathy voice whispered into the microphone, turning around in disbelief their eyes made contact and Klaus's breath hitched at her gaze.

"_It doesn't matter that they don't get done, when I feel this cold they're like the fucking sun."_ slightly taken aback by her use of swear words he took a seat at the bar facing her.

"_Baby I need a friend, but I'm a vampire smile, you'll meet a sticky end." _Her cheeky smile warmed his insides at the obvious line.

"_I'm here trying not to bite your neck, but it's beautiful and I'm gonna get…" _the tempo began to pick up and Caroline finally broke eye contact, she seemed to lose herself as the song went on and her eyes closed.

"_...so drunk on you and kill your friends. _

_You'll need me and we can be obsessed._

_And I can touch your hair and taste your skin,_

_the ghosts won't matter 'cause we'll hide in sin._

_Oh oooo..." _Klaus watched with bated breath, the lyrics seemed to fit in a morbid way and the way she sang sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't tear his eyes away as she strummed the guitar with finesse.

He didn't even know she could sing let alone play the guitar, the new information he was learning made strange feelings build in his chest. This girl will never fail to surprise the hybrid.

"_Baby you have a choice, cause you burn my ears with your magic voice." _Her eyes opened briefly and gave a small smile directed at Klaus; there was no doubt in his mind that she had chosen to sing this song for a reason_._

"_I'm a paper doll, you can tear me up,_

_We'll be the broken lovers with the poison cup._

_And we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air,_

_Oh god, look at me, don't you ever care..._

_that I'm dying in the cupboard underneath the stairs?_

_Steps stamp on above my head." _Caroline couldn't think as she sang, it all seemed far too personal to be sharing with a bar full of strangers and she feared if she thought too much her voice would fail her.

"_Baby you're cruel to me, but you see I love it when you make me plead." _This line made her glance at Klaus again, she found him staring at her with an undecipherable look in his eyes, she had to look away quickly.

"_I want a scar that looks just like you,_

_'till then I gotta learn to be a wiser fool."_

Caroline couldn't stop herself, she looked up into Klaus's eyes and she gave herself a mental round of applause for keeping her voice steady for the next part as his gaze was incredibly intense as it always was when he looked at her but this time it seemed to have more of an effect.

"_Baby you need to leave,_

_and I know you know..._

_that's why you keep ignoring me..._

_because if you don't,_

_gonna run me down, let myself go..." _as the last notes danced through the air Caroline's ears were met with the sound of applause, she blushed and stood, burying her thoughts she beamed at the crowd and took a bow.

She couldn't bring herself to look over to the bar, she knew Klaus would be wondering what made her choose that song, to be honest she didn't know why she did either, she had heard it a while back but never before had it had any meaning for her…now she couldn't get it out of her head.

She did however meet Marcel's approving gaze, she smiled at him and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Walking off the stage she met Katherine at their table, she smirked at her with a raised eyebrow "I take it were not bothering with the whole laying low thing now? If anyone didn't know we were vampires before then they know now" she teased and pushed a glass towards the blond.

"Shush you, it was a spur of the moment thing" Caroline mumbled into her glass "Besides, you'd be hard pressed to find a person in here that isn't a vampire or isn't being compelled."

Over at the bar Klaus ordered another drink, he would need one if he was going to get through the night. Especially since Marcel was making his way over to him.

"Ah hello old friend" he smiled that annoying fake smile which Klaus returned with one of his own "Marcel, joining me for a drink?"

"I think I will" Marcel took the seat next to Klaus and ordered his drink before continuing "So you and Blondie? You seem rather attached to her." He stated making Klaus tense.

"She's an old acquaintance" Klaus lied not looking at Marcel who was smirking at him, Klaus really didn't like the look on his protégé's face and could tell he wasn't going to approve of whatever the man said next.

Almost as if he could read Klaus's mind Marcel replied "An acquaintance huh?" Klaus didn't think it possible but Marcel's fake smile got wider "If that's the case I might invite her over to mine for a bit of fun" he patted Klaus on the shoulder, his tone suggested she wouldn't have much choice in the matter.

In a flash Klaus had Marcel's wrist in his strong grip, hearing a satisfying crunch when the bones crumbled in his hand, marcel didn't have time to pull his hand away before Klaus was in his face.

"Touch her and I will end your miserable little life." He hissed and released Marcel from his grasp. The other man rubbed his injured hand with a victorious look on his face, as if he only said it to gauge the other man's reaction and If it was it had certainly worked.

Caroline watched the men at the bar in disbelief, "Do you think men ever get tired of pissing contests?" she snorted addressing Katherine who chuckled.

"Hell no" she started "But you can't blame Klaus too much I imagine being part dog makes him very territorial." She grinned.

"So don't be too surprised when he pees on you to mark his territory" she cackles at Caroline's disgusted look.

"You're terrible." She drawls exasperated with the other girl who was still grinning.

"Ok if I'm going to get through this night I'm going to need a lot more alcohol" Caroline said downing her drink and standing up, "C'mon Kat, let's get wasted.'

xXx

"She's alive…I could have killed her." Tyler paced up and down in front of his pack as they looked on in worry, he hadn't filled them in on what had happened, he tore through the front door covered in blood, he immediately called a meeting, everyone had gathered quickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of his hysterics.

Tyler growled and stopped, his face turned a furious shade of red, "This is all Klaus's fault!" he spat out and didn't seem to notice when his fist made contact with the wooden wall effectively splintering the wood and sending splinters into his fist.

He turned around quickly and surveyed the room; his pack didn't let their fear for their alpha show and met his gaze with level looks.

"We only have 8 days until the attack, we can't let anyone get in the way." He spoke low and dangerously, his mood swings were happening all too often now.

"Clara and ray will continue to watch Caroline and Katherine. Find out if they are really on our side." The two nodded and Tyler continued.

"Get some rest guys, we're meeting will Marcel tomorrow, he says he has finished the rings." The pack seemed to snap out of their fear and gave him grins of victory, they had been waiting for this for a long time, Tyler may be going slightly mad but he knew how to get things done so they decided to put up with him.

"Soon you will be able to control everything." He grinned back.

"Tyler, what exactly is going to happen?" it was Jackson, he was still unhappy about the alpha's treatment of him and everyone knew he was beginning to doubt him, everyone except Tyler that is.

Tyler shot him a look but answered him anyway, "Well I believe it is a good time to explain" he mumbled "We have teamed up with Marcel and he is providing us with some moonlight rings which will allow you to transform at will and keep control of yourselves throughout, but you already knew that." The pack nodded.

"And as you know we are attacking Klaus next week, what you don't know is that Marcel will be providing some of his vampires to help with the attack and he has enlisted some witches that will be able to desiccate him, he has found a coven that are more than willing to help, it is our job to keep his siblings away and to weaken him, this will make it easier for the spell." The pack didn't look too happy about the fact vampires will be helping them but if it got Klaus out of the way then they could put up with it.

"I will go over formations and strategies tomorrow, for now we need our rest." Tyler grinned at the determined looks on his underlings faces, it wasn't too difficult to find a pack of wolves that had been wronged in one way or another by the original hybrid and getting them to agree to help was all too easy.

Of course there had been some that disagreed, Jackson for example, but he had quickly whipped him into shape and taught him that disobedience was something he wouldn't tolerate; he got into line after that.

Tyler sat biting his nails and rocking back and forth, he would soon be free of Klaus and he could be happy again.

xXx

Giggles were all that could be heard from the Mikaelson house as the two girls entered the threshold, Elijah had heard them enter but when he smelt the strong scent of bourbon he decided to give them a wide berth and stay far, far away.

Walking up the stairs Caroline turned to Katherine and grabbed her arm "Hey Kat, I'm gonna go exploring, maybe I can find Klaus's gold." She looked at the girl in amazement at what she herself had just said.

Katherine's eyes widened "That is such a good idea" she whispered "You go look around the house, I'll search for it in my bed." Caroline nodded in excitement and stumbled the rest of the way up the stairs not realising what Katherine had said.

"Now if I was a big bad hybridy-thingy where would I hide my pot of gold?" Caroline mumbled to herself while opening random doors; she barely glanced into the rooms before closing the door again.

Elijah looked round in confusion when Caroline opened his bedroom door before glancing at him and shutting it again, shrugging it off he went back to his work.

Finally she came to a familiar door and opened it.

The first thing she noticed was the intoxicating aroma that invaded her senses, it was so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. The second was the nagging feeling in her chest had returned as if this room was significant in some way, special, Caroline rubbed her chest in annoyance, this feeling was starting to get unbearable at times.

Stumbling into the room Caroline looked around and was sure she had been here before, It was so familiar and the feeling she got when entering the room made her feel like whatever she had been looking for, she just found it.

looking down to the bed there was a stray shirt. picking it up she stared down at the garment in confusion. "Hello Mr. Shirt, who do you belong to?" she slurred at the shirt before flopping down onto the bed in front of her.

"Sooooo comfy!" she giggled and rolled around in the covers messing up the originally impeccably made bed and coming to a stop once it was sufficiently messed up. Sighing she stared up at the ceiling.

"For some reason I don't want to leave this room" Caroline mumbled confused at her feelings "Maybe it's mine?" she slurred and moved over to the pillows.

"No, not mine…but should be."

xXx

Klaus sighs as he walks into his room, today has been a long day for the original hybrid.

A shuffling out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and immediately he was poised in a defensive position. When he finally saw what or who had moved Klaus was frozen, he wanted to lift his hands to rub his eyes, sure that this was a dream but all he could do is stand in shock at the scene before him.

Curled up on top of his bed was the one person he never thought would be in it, Caroline's soft breathing broke the silence of the room and wrapped around her hands which were pulled close to her chest was one of his shirts.

Klaus could barely breathe for a moment; it had to be a dream right? The subtle smell of alcohol coming from the girl assured him it wasn't and he finally moved over to her, the sight of her clutching his shirt produced a tightness in his chest that wouldn't shift, ignoring it he pulled the covers over her and leant down to graze his lips against the blondes forehead.

It was the strangest feeling, he knew he should be mad at the girl but looking down on her sleeping face he could feel the anger melting away being replaced with an unfamiliar feeling, he had no intention on reading too much into this yet as he knew it was something that may change him forever…he sighed and turned away.

As Klaus made his way out of the room he turned to take one last look and left with a smile.

xXx

_Song: Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange_

_And that's another chapter done! I had a lot of trouble choosing which song to put in this chapter but then I found this one and absolutely loved it! I couldn't help myself xxx_

_Reviews are always welcome! xxxx_


End file.
